


Entròphia

by Milady_Silvia



Series: DBNA [76]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2020-10-04 02:30:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 37
Words: 27,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20463551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Questo mondo si basa su una sola regola: l’Entropia.Se viene a cadere essa, è solo caos.





	1. Cap.1 Mondo ‘zelante’

**Author's Note:**

> Elly appartiene a TheBlueMusketeer. Reghina a Vegeta4ever.  
Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=stpaq27-V70; Depeche Mode - It's No Good.  
"Questa storia partecipa al Juke-Box dei Prompt di Writer's Wing".  
Prompt:  
"When will you realize  
Do we have to wait 'till our worlds collide  
Open up your eyes  
You can't turn back the tide"  
(Depeche Mode, It's no good, 1997)

Cap.1 Mondo ‘zelante’

_"When will you realize_

_Do we have to wait 'till our worlds collide_

_Open up your eyes_

_You can't turn back the tide"_

_(Depeche Mode, It's no good, 1997)._

Bra era intenta a chiudere il pannolino di Goshin, questo, ridacchiando, si trasformò in supersaiyan.

Goten impallidì guardando il figlio e deglutì a vuoto. Il bambino aveva i capelli sollevati verso l’alto, del color dell’oro, esattamente come la coda dalla peluria spessa. Una spessa aura lo avvolgeva, dando vita ad un rumore continuo.

“Non mi abituerò mai a quanto è precoce” sussurrò Goten con voce roca.

Bra prese il figlio tra le braccia e lo cullò.

“Vai a lavoro?” domandò.

Goten negò con il capo e rispose: “Mi hanno licenziato. Ora sto cercando in un’altra pizzeria. Però prima devo passare da Tenshinhan, gli lascio May. Oggi fanno una festa con tutti i bambini” spiegò.

“Oh, vero. I piccoli Latys e Gorin oggi fanno il compleanno. Con quello che è successo di recente ho completamente perso la concezione del tempo” ammise.

“Quella ragazza, Lory, ho notato che ci spia ogni tanto. Sembra affamata e intimidita, le ho lasciato qualcosa da mangiare. Ti dispiace?” domandò Goten.

“Credo che lei e la principessa abbiano già trovato un modo per sistemarsi. Non hanno bisogno della nostra carità” ribatté Bra.

Goten si grattò la testa e ribatté: “Forse la principessina non le dà abbastanza da mangiare. Certo che… è stato impressionante vedere Elly proteggere Vegeta”.

Bra corrugò la fronte.

“Mio padre sembra fin troppo teso davanti a quella ragazzina. Il livello di potenza di Veki è inferiore anche al mio. Mi chiedo cosa tema” borbottò.

Goten ridacchiò.

“Semplice, è sua sorella maggiore. Sicuramente è qualcosa di psicologico.

Vado, ci vediamo amore” disse, posando un bacio sulla guancia della moglie.

< Io sono tentata di avvelenarla > pensò Bra.

*********

Cell corrugò la fronte, guardando Kid Bu diventare completamente nero.

“Cosa sta succedendo?” domandò, con la voce tremante.

< Freezer è tornato in vita, a trovato il modo per scappare da qui. Ora anche questo.

Non voglio essere l’unico a rimanere imprigionato agl’inferi! > gridò mentalmente.

“’Lui’ sta perdendo il controllo. La sua anima sta cambiando e presto diventeremo una cosa sola” cinguettò Kid Bu. Piegò di lato il capo, facendo scricchiolare sinistramente il collo. “Lourth mi aveva promesso questa svolta ed ora sta arrivando”.

“Io quando sarò libero? Quando potrò?!” gridò Cell.

Kid Bu rise.

“Vediamo quanto potresti essere utile al ‘nostro signore’” disse con voce stridula.

< Porterò morte e distruzione, senza nessun controllo. Solo questo m’interessa > pensò.

“Oh, lo sarò. L’ultima volta ho dovuto attendere la collisione tra il mondo dei morti e quello dei vivi.

Ho cercato di riportare indietro i miei fasti di un tempo. Ora diverrò una minaccia nuova, qualcosa di più pericoloso.

Attendo qualsiasi piano Lourth abbia per me > promise Cell.

******

“Goku…” chiamò Re Kahio dal suo pianeta.

Son russava, braccia e gambe spalancate, la bava alla bocca ed un cuscino sotto il piede sinistro.

“Goku…” chiamò ancora Re Kahio.

Goku russò più fragorosamente in risposta.

“Ora che faccio? Devo metterlo in guardia!” si agitò Re Kahio, dimenando le antenne e il corpo rigonfio, dalla pelle azzurra. Fece fremere le ali da scarafaggio, col respiro affannato.

Bubble lo guardava preoccupato.

< Proverò con Vegeta > decise Re Kahio, spostando la direzione delle sue antenne.

“… Vegeta…” chiamò con voce tremante.

Vegeta dormiva a faccia in giù nel cuscino, indossava solo dei boxer e teneva le gambe spalancate.

“Emh, Vegeta…” riprovò Re Kahio.

“Bulma, sto dormendo! Cinque dannati minuti!” sbraitò il principe dei saiyan.

Bulma si affacciò dalla porta e batté le palpebre.

“Scimmione, ora è anche sonnambulo” borbottò. 


	2. Cap.2 I nuovi tiranni

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Questa storia partecipa al Juke-Box dei Prompt di Writer's Wing".  
Prompt:  
"Canti di stagione   
anime salve in terra e in mare   
sono state giornate furibonde   
senza atti d'amore   
senza calma di vento   
solo passaggi e passaggi   
passaggi di tempo   
ore infinite come costellazioni e onde"  
(Fabrizio De André, Anime Salve, 1996)

Cap.2 I nuovi tiranni

_"Canti di stagione ___  
anime salve in terra e in mare   
sono state giornate furibonde   
senza atti d'amore   
senza calma di vento   
solo passaggi e passaggi   
passaggi di tempo   
ore infinite come costellazioni e onde"  
(Fabrizio De André, Anime Salve, 1996).

“Io sono Selima” disse l’aliena con le fattezze di Hit, mettendosi in ginocchio. Si portò un braccio all’altezza dei seni, col pugno chiuso e chinò il capo, curvando la schiena.

Era in una sala completamente candida, dalle pareti di metallo, oltre le finestre s’intravedeva una spessa aria violetta, che copriva in gran parte le alte guglie degli edifici.

< Sono state giornate furibonde. Un vento di battaglia ci ha scosso, ma in questo pianeta sembra che di tutta questa furia non sia arrivato niente. Come se in questo posto, sperduto tra le infinite costellazioni, non ci fosse segno del passaggio del tempo. Come se questo luogo si fosse congelato, non mi sorprende che i migliori scappino da questo luogo alla ricerca di nuovi mondi > pensò.

“Vi porgo i miei omaggi, miei signori”. Aggiunse.

< I gemelli Sakeh e Sekhmet sono gli ultimi rimasti della famiglia Cold. Si dice che sia resuscitato Kuriza, ma è solo una voce, e di certo non vuole ereditare, o si sarebbe fatto vivo.

I due gemelli non si muovono mai dal loro pianeta e di sicuro non lo fanno senza l’intero esercito changelling. Non hanno la forza e la capacità in comando dei loro cugini Cooler e Freezer, ma non sapevo a chi altro rivolgermi.

Ci stanno distruggendo ed io voglio la mia vendetta > pensò.

Sekhmet si passò la mano sulla placca violetta che aveva in capo. Le sue fattezze erano ridotte rispetto a quelle di Freezer, era grande la metà, esattamente come suo fratello che condivideva con lui il trono. Il suo corpo era completamente rosso.

“Cosa vuoi?” domandò con aria annoiata.

“Re Cold, prima di essere annientato, ha ricreato la grande flotta di mercenari da invasione, mio signore. Ora, però, non ha nessuno al comando. Serve un nuovo imperatore, un nuovo ‘lord’” spiegò Selima, tenendo lo sguardo basso.

< Mi prenderò la vendetta prima di tutto su quel dannato Yamcha. Non sarà uno dei più potenti, ma mi ha sfidato così a lungo! Voglio vederlo in lacrime, umiliato ai miei piedi a chiedermi perdono.

Poi vorrò vedere uccisi anche Vegeta e Goku. Sono loro che ogni volta annientano noi, l’esercito da invasione più potente dell’universo! > pensò.

“Sappiamo che nostro cugino Freezer è vivo, adesso. Periodicamente resuscita. Non abbiamo nessuna intenzione di sfidarlo” borbottò Sakeh. Il suo corpo era completamente bianco, aveva una placca rosso scuro in fronte e quattro corna sulla testa, completamente lisce, dello stesso colore.

“Mio signore, Freezer è fuggito. Agli occhi del vostro popolo potete finalmente farlo passare per un reietto e prendere la sovranità” gli ricordò Selima.

Entrambi i gemelli sorrisero.

“Questo ci piace. Ci piace molto” disse Sekhmet.

“Verremo subito a prendere il ruolo che ci spetta, con tutto il nostro esercito”. Aggiunse Sakeh.

“Che la nostra conquista inizi. I pianeti cadranno di fronte a noi!” gridarono in coro i fratelli.

Selima nascose un sorrisetto dietro la mano.

< Proprio quello che volevo. Manovrarli è così facile che potrei diventare io la nuova regina di questo universo. La grande mistress > si disse.


	3. Cap.3 Kamhara è in dolce attesa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Questa storia partecipa al Juke-Box dei Prompt di Writer's Wing".  
Prompt:  
"Prinizzi e billizzi non si ponnu mmucciari"  
(Gravidanza e bellezza non si possono nascondere)  
(Proverbio calabrese)

Cap.3 Kamhara è in dolce attesa

Junior guardò la testa di Elly appoggiata sul proprio braccio, il respiro della ragazza era regolare.

Junior le diede un bacio sulla fronte.

_La bambina gattonò fino a sotto l’albero di Natale. Un paio di ciocche bionde le erano finite davanti al viso. Raggiunse un regalo, sgranò gli occhi e sorrise, stringendolo._

Il namecciano vide la ragazza socchiudere gli occhi e sbadigliare. La figura di Junior si rifletté nelle iridi azzurre della giovane.

Elly si sfilò il cappello di Natale che aveva sul capo e gli sorrise.

< Il suo sorriso continua ad illuminare i miei Natali… e tutta la mia vita > pensò Junior.

“Sono così felice di aver potuto festeggiare il Natale con nostro figlio. Temevo proprio che avremmo dovuto rimanere in eterno in quella dimensione demoniaca” sussurrò.

Junior si sporse e le posò un bacio sulla fronte, accarezzandogliela col pollice. La pelle verde scura faceva contrasto con le sue chiare unghie aguzze.

“Sta crescendo così in fretta e tra tutte queste vicende ci stiamo perdendo dei momenti importanti” mormorò.

Elly annuì.

“Se penso che ho promesso a Kamhara che ci saremmo allenate la prossima settimana… Se portassi Jaden con me? Ce ne occuperemmo noi due” propose.

Junior corrugò la fronte, sospirando.

“La cosa mi preoccupa alquanto” mormorò. Inarcò un sopracciglio. “Come mai questa promessa?” domandò.

“Ho rischiato di perderla. Non ne sapevamo niente, ma lei era praticamente morta di nuovo.

Lei ci ha salvato dalla dimensione demoniaca e per poco io non l’avrei mai potuta ringraziare” mormorò Elly. Si massaggiò la spalla. “Quindi le ho promesso che una volta tornata dal viaggio di nozze, sarei stata accanto a lei”.

Junior si grattò una guancia.

“Sposarti sotto Natale con pochissimi invitati. Non certo la cosa principesca che voleva la famiglia di John e quella faraonica che desideravano Bulma e Chichi” ammise.

Elly ridacchiò.

“John sa avere il caratteraccio di Vegeta se vuole. Se gli diranno qualcosa, non li farà fiatare con qualche bella minaccia dovuta alla sua lingua tagliente” mormorò.

Junior si sporse, prese la copertina e la sollevò, coprendo bene il bambino nella culla.

“A proposito di Vegeta. Da quando è tornata sua sorella mi sembra assente. Come se nascondesse qualcosa. All’inizio pensavo fosse per tutta quella faccenda del mercenario, considerando anche che Freezer è vivo. Poi ho dato la colpa a sua sorella, ma penso ci sia dell’altro” sussurrò.

Elly serrò un pugno.

“Quella Veki, è così odiosa. Voglio allenarmi anche per poterle tirare un pugno sul naso” borbottò.

Junior ridacchiò.

< Tu con le principesse non vai mai d’accordo, che siano saiyan o elfe non fa differenza > pensò.

*********

Kamhara passò le mani sopra le lenzuola del letto, appianando le pieghe. Avvertì una presenza e si voltò, vedendo Junior entrare nella stanza. Inarcò un sopracciglio e sorrise.

“Sei venuto anche tu con Elly?” domandò.

Junior strinse le labbra ed annuì, tenendo lo sguardo chino.

“Non so cosa possiate combinare a stare una settimana da sole. Considerando anche che c’è il ‘mio’ piccolo Jaden con voi” disse secco.

Kamy sorrise e si passò una mano tra i capelli rossi.

“Diffidente, vero?” chiese.

Junior incrociò le braccia al petto ed annuì.

“Sempre” spiegò.

Kamhara si voltò e mise la coperta sopra il lenzuolo. Si piegò e la appuntò.

“Sono contenta che tra te ed Elly vada tutto bene. Siete una coppia fantastica” disse.

La punta delle orecchie di Junior e le sue guance divennero rosse.

“È naturale. Molti anni fa ho capito il trucco dalle parole di Vegeta e Goku” spiegò.

Kamy inarcò un sopracciglio.

“Ossia?” domandò.

Junior sorrise, mostrando i canini aguzzi.

“Ci vogliono persone forti per stare accanto ai saiyan. Quelli come voi hanno bisogno di persone che gli tengano testa, per continuare a far ribollire il vostro sangue guerriero, per rinnovarlo nella lotta. Che sia verbale o fisica, è la battaglia che li fa amare” spiegò.

Kamhara sorrise e dimenò la coda dalla pelliccia rosa.

“Non avrei saputo dirlo meglio” ammise.

Junior la osservò, guardò i suoi brillanti occhi castani e addolcì il sorriso, incrociando le braccia.

“Nelle tue condizioni ti conviene stare attenta mentre ti alleni” sussurrò.

Kamy sussultò.

“Come?” domandò.

“Gravidanza e bellezza non si possono nascondere. Elly può agghindarsi come vuole, anche con una brutta tuta larga e le mollette nei capelli per me sarà sempre stupenda.

Tu puoi fare finta di niente quanto vuoi, si capisce che aspetti” spiegò il namecciano.

Kamhara sorrise.

“Woooah. Sei proprio saggio” ammise.


	4. Cap.4 Figli

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Questa storia partecipa al Juke-Box dei Prompt di Writer's Wing".  
Prompt: "I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind  
That I put down in words  
How wonderful life is  
Now you're in the world"  
(Elton John, Your Song, 1970)

Cap.4 Figli

_"I hope you don't mind_

_I hope you don't mind_

_That I put down in words_

_How wonderful life is_

_Now you're in the world"_

_(Elton John, Your Song, 1970)_

Kamhara si massaggiò l’addome e sorrise.

“Ora sei nel mondo anche tu piccolo Matt, non vedo l’ora di poterti stringere tra le mie braccia” sussurrò.

“Nappa si è messo a piangere pensando che presto avrà un altro principino da poter crescere” sussurrò John. Avvolse Kamhara nelle ali da pipistrello, abbracciandola da dietro, posandole un bacio nell’incavo del collo.

Kamy ridacchiò.

“Non vedo l’ora di dirlo al principe Vegeta” sussurrò.

“Dirà che siamo troppo giovani, gli verrà qualche infarto, si lamenterà e alla fine sarà il più contento tra tutti” preventivò John.

Kamy annuì vigorosamente, aggiungendo: “Mi ripeterà in continuazione di stare attenta e di non fare sforzi. Bulma mi racconta sempre tutto quello che ha combinato quando lei era incinta di Bra. Non è andato neanche ad allenarsi da Billsama”.

*********

Re Kahio si deterse la fronte con un fazzoletto.

“Gohan… Gohan!” chiamò.

< Non mi resta che lui! Goku e Vegeta sembrano sempre impegnati! > pensò.

Gohan era chinato sui libri, intento a sfogliarli.

“Non posso crederci che sono padre! Chi lo immaginava che non solo sarei tornato ad essere uno studioso, ma sarei anche diventato di nuovo genitore.

Pan guardava me e sua madre come due irresponsabili, ma siamo ancora giovani in fondo” si disse.

< Sono così preoccupato, così ansioso. Se non fossi all’altezza?

Per non parlare del fatto che con tutta questa faccenda sono rimasto molto indietro con i miei studi > rifletté.

“Gohan!” chiamò più forte la divinità.

“Il signor Piccolo era così commosso…”. Proseguì Gohan.

“GOHAN!” gridò Re Kahio.

Gohan si voltò alle sue spalle.

“Non ora! Devo finire i miei calcoli, Goten! Smettila di disturbare!” sbraitò.

Re Kahio sospirò pesantemente e si passò la mano sul viso.

“No, no, no. Nessuno mi ascolta e la situazione è grave” gemette, lasciandosi cadere pesantemente seduto sul prato erboso.

********

Vegeta volava sopra la città dell’Ovest, superò le guglie dei palazzi e accelerò, il vento gli sferzava il viso.

< Sono uscito per riflettere.

La Morte mi ha chiamato semidio. Cosa voleva dire?

Ho chiesto informazioni a Whis, chiedendogli se magari fosse merito del supersaiyan blue. Lui ha ridacchiato e mi ha fatto semplicemente notare che io riuscivo a vedere le auree divine quando ancora non avevo raggiunto il supersaiyan God. Sì, è sempre stata una mia capacità, anche se era preclusa agli esseri umani > rifletté.

Atterrò e si sdraiò per terra, riprendendo fiato.

In lontananza si udì l’ululato di un coyote.

Vegeta alzò il capo, il vento gli faceva ondeggiare le ciocche more spesse tre dita. Alcune di esse, spesse solo due, gli scivolavano lungo la fronte spaziosa dando vita a una frangetta.

Vegeta sentiva l’aria gelida sferzargli il viso. Socchiuse le labbra e osservò le comete che solcavano il cielo blu-notte. La scia azzurrina che lasciavano dietro di sé si rifletteva nelle iridi color ossidiana del saiyan, facendogliele brillare.

Vegeta dimenò la coda, la peluria castana si muoveva morbida.

Il principe allungò il braccio muscoloso e alzò la mano, coperta da un guanto pallido, verso il cielo.

La luce della luna filtrò tra le nuvole.

Vegeta sgranò gli occhi vedendo la luna apparire davanti a lui. La luce argentea lo illuminò interamente, riflettendosi sulla sua armatura candida.

Vegeta si sporse sulle punte dorate degli stivaletti e spiccò il volo. Levitò, avvicinandosi di più all’astro pieno, che lo illuminava interamente.

L’ombra dell’uomo si allungava lungo il terreno brullo, ricoperto di macchie di sangue violetto.

Il simbolo della famiglia reale comparve sulla fronte di Vegeta, brillando d’oro. Le ciocche della frangetta si alzarono verso l’alto e s’irrigidirono, il resto della capigliatura a fiamma fremette.

Delle ali da fenice, di fiamme nere, apparvero sulle spalle del principe dei saiyan. Questo strinse un pugno, mentre il vento faceva ondeggiare anche le sue piume di fuoco.

< La luna è come una madre… per me.

Sembra guardarmi come si fa con un figlio > pensò Vegeta.

La luce argentea lo avvolse. Chiuse gli occhi, avvertendo un calore invaderlo. I suoi capelli si tinsero di blu, mentre sferette di luce iniziavano ad ondeggiare intorno al suo corpo muscoloso, stretto dall’aderente battle-suit nera.

Gettò indietro la testa, mentre raggiungeva il livello di supersaiyan God supersaiyan. Alcune sferette azzurrine di energia gli sfiorarono le guance. Socchiuse le labbra ed iniziò a cantare.

La sua voce calda e roca risuonava tutt’intorno.

Socchiuse gli occhi, mentre avvertiva delle fitte al cuore. Lasciò ricadere all’indietro le braccia, rilassando i muscoli.

Si stese in aria, la luce argentea faceva contrasto con quella blu che emanava e quella nera che sprigionavano le sue ali.

L’emanazione lunare che lo aveva avvolto divenne sempre più consistente fino a trasformarsi in una serie di veli color argento, che lo avvolsero, lasciandogli scoperto solo il viso.

Vegeta si addormentò, ma continuò a cantare e la sua voce risuonava sempre più forte. Dalla sua fronte si partì un raggio dorato, che prese le sembianze di una fenice. Si librò in cielo, divenendo di fiamme blu ed esplose, in un bagliore azzurrino.

I veli si dissolsero e Vegeta scivolò verso il basso, atterrando steso sul terreno. Si ritrasformò, le ali scomparvero e i suoi capelli tornarono dello stesso colore dell’inchiostro.

La luna fu coperta nuovamente dalle nuvole, che s’ispessirono divenendo nere. Iniziò a piovere.

Vegeta socchiuse gli occhi, sentendo le gocce gelide di pioggia ticchettargli sul viso. Si rialzò seduto, scosse il capo ridestandosi completamente e si rialzò in piedi. Si voltò e spiccò nuovamente il volo, dirigendosi nella direzione da cui provenivano le luci della città.


	5. Cap.5 L’acqua che bagna la terra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Questa storia partecipa al Juke-Box dei Prompt di Writer's Wing".  
Prompt: "Il n'y a que deux choses qui délassent vraiment. Rire, ou faire l'amour."  
(Fred Vargas, Dans le bois éternels)

Cap.5 L’acqua che bagna la terra

< Regnerebbe il silenzio se non fosse per il suono della pioggia scrociante, che ritmicamente viene interrotta dai tuoni in lontananza.

Osservo i fulmini, una pioggia elettrica che riesco solo a fissare pigramente. Non sono neanche in grado di temerla come dovrei. Non mi metto a riparo nemmeno dall’acqua che mi si riversa addosso.

Brividini freddi scuotono il mio corpo altrimenti insensibile.

Rivoli d’acqua scivolano intorno a me, le lacrime mi rigano il volto.

Da bambino penso di aver avuto un incubo così, ma allora non sapevo per chi fossero le mie lacrime.

Può una persona a cui vuoi bene farti così male solo stando male lei? Ti rendi conto che non la conosci. La tua sofferenza è solo un atto di egoismo, come se durante un’eclissi qualcuno si lamentasse che gli è saltata una lampadina.

Alla fine i tuoi problemi non sono mai all’altezza di quelli degli altri.

I miei non sono all’altezza neanche rispetto a quelli di altri me stessi. Non ho mai pianto per la morte di Mirai Gohan, quel guerriero non era il mio mentore ed io non l’ho mai conosciuto.

Le sofferenze di Mirai Trunks mi risultavano così aliene, irreali per me.

Non c’è nessun cadavere attorno a me, solo la città deserta.

Nessuno vuole uscire. Abbiamo trovato inutile cancellare la memoria dell’attacco alieno qui su questo pianeta. Non era come con Majinbu, nessuna vittima sulla Terra; è bastato dire che Mr. Satan ha affrontato e distrutto gl’invasori alieni.

Eppure, questo ha portato a lasciare i loro cuori colmi di paura, portandoli a desistere dal passeggiare di notte, al buio, quando piove anche in una città popolosa come questo.

Passerà la paura, passerà tutto, un giorno passerò anch’io.

Però passerà il suo dolore? O semplicemente come sempre noi, la sua famiglia, non saremo abbastanza per spronarlo a vivere?

I negozi sono chiusi, ogni tanto qualche faro di una macchina in lontananza che non si ferma mai per molto.

Posso vedere il mio riflesso nella vetrina di un negozio illuminata da un lampione, il mio viso spaesato in parte coperto dal mio disordinato caschetto color glicine.

Mio padre è uscito nel cuore della notte. Non sapevo cosa lo avesse spinto, probabilmente quell’insicurezza che lo distrugge dall’interno più del veleno che me lo ha quasi portato via un tempo.

L’ho seguito, volevo parlargli, chiedergli perché non fosse semplicemente a dormire con mia madre, ma poi non ce l’ho fatta. L’ho perso, e sono volato in un’altra direzione, mi sono distanziato, forse sono scappato da lui.

Come lui è scappato dal matrimonio di Kamy e John. Alla fine non l’hanno fatto nell’aldilà. Lui era uno dei pochi ospiti, ma non si è presentato.

Io avrei voluto esserci a quella festa stupenda.

Goten mi ha detto che Veki e Lory volevano attaccarla, ma una figura non ben identificata le ha fatte desistere. Lui, che c’era andato di nascosto, ha tentato di scoprire di chi si trattasse, ma lo ‘sconosciuto’ lo ha seminato > pensò Trunks, mentre i suoi vestiti fradici gocciolavano.

“Goten” esalò.

“Sono qui”. La voce di Goten risuonò, coprendo il suono della pioggia. Son avanzò, le sue scarpe scricchiolavano nelle pozzanghere sull’asfalto.

Trunks trasalì, con espressione sorpresa.

“Goten?” domandò con voce tremante. “Ho sentito la tua aura. Cosa credi, riesco ancora a capire quando sei giù di morale e a sentirlo sufficientemente perché ti venga a cercare. La fusione da Gotenks ci ha unito telepaticamente. Ricordi?” domandò Son, avvicinandosi.

“Come fai a essere sveglio?” chiese Briefs, la voce un po’ rauca. “Semplice. Mio figlio Goshin era così felice di rivedere la sua mamma e il suo papà che non ha fatto altro che trasformarsi in supersaiyan da quando siamo tornati, questa notte compresa, impedendoci di dormire” spiegò, sorridendo, il più giovane. Si grattò la testa, scompigliandosi gli umidi capelli a cespuglio. “Ti va di fare due passi?” domandò.

Trunks si alzò dalla panchina su cui era seduto ed annuì.

Goten lo raggiunse e gli posò una mano sulla spalla.

“Sai, da quando è successa quella faccenda con Bra, e quella dei mercenari, è difficile vederti sorridere” mormorò.

“Perché dovrei sorridere?” domandò Trunks.

Goten si mise a camminare, guardando l’altro passeggiare al suo fianco, e gli rispose: “Perché solo due cose ti permettono di rilassarti davvero: ridere e far l’amore”.

Trunks arrossì.

“Non voglio sapere cosa fai con mia sorella” borbottò, grattandosi un orecchio.

“Ti ricordo che tu hai sposato la mia nipotina” ribatté Goten, facendogli l’occhiolino.


	6. Cap.6 La gioia resta nel passato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Questa storia partecipa al Juke-Box dei Prompt di Writer's Wing".  
Prompt: "Schadenfreude ist die schönste Freude (denn sie kommt von Herzen)"  
[La Schadenfreude è la gioia più bella (perché viene dal cuore)]  
(Proverbio tedesco)

Cap.6 La gioia resta nel passato

Trunks si sedette ad una delle altalene e prese tra le mani le catene di metallo.

“Ti ricordi quando venivamo qua da piccoli? Adoravamo questo parco giochi” sussurrò roco.

Goten annuì.

“C’incontravamo spesso qua. Di solito io venivo accompagnato da Gohan e tu… Sai, tuo padre un po’ è stato anche il mio.

Per i primi sei anni di vita non ho potuto godermi il mio e lui era un surrogato perfetto. Rimproverava e consigliava il mio fratellone, mi scompigliava i capelli, mi dava consigli sul combattimento e mi comprava il gelato” disse Goten.

“All’epoca per essere felici ci bastava quasi niente. Quella sì che era la vera gioia. Giocavamo e combattevamo, non volevamo altro” mormorò Trunks. Chiuse gli occhi e gettò indietro la testa, facendo ondeggiare i capelli bagnati, che schizzarono goccioline tutt’intorno.

Le gocce di pioggia scivolavano lungo le catene di metallo.

“Siamo venuti qui fino all’adolescenza. Ricordi le prime fidanzate? Entrambi qui abbiamo corteggiato Marron, anche se in momenti diversi” gli rammentò Goten.

“Qui Mai mi ha piantato. Da allora ci sono venuto meno volentieri” mormorò rauco Trunks.

Goten si massaggiò la spalla.

“Nell’ultima faccenda siamo stati abbastanza inutile. Non siamo neanche riusciti a fare la Fusion” ammise.

Le iridi azzurre di Trunks divennero liquide.

Goten iniziò a far ondeggiare l’altalena.

“Probabilmente quell’uccellaccio del malaugurio era un mago” mormorò roco.

< Da bambino pensavo che se mi fossi dato una spinta abbastanza forte sarei riuscito a imparare a volare. Trunks già lo faceva ed io lo ammiravo così tanto.

All’epoca era sempre così sicuro di sé. Tra noi due era lui quello che indicava sempre la strada, il migliore. Da tanto tempo io faccio lo spavaldo e lui sembra sempre triste, ed insicuro > pensò.

“Meno male che tuo fratello è venuto a salvarci” disse Trunks, arcuando la schiena col capo chino. Lui mosse di poco l’altalena, sentendola cigolare. “Ultimamente siamo sempre inutili nelle battaglie decisive.

Viviamo alle spese degli altri. Non riusciamo nemmeno a proteggere le donne che amiamo”. Aggiunse con voce rauca. Strinse le catene dell’altalena così forte da sbiancare le proprie nocche.

“Pessimista. Ci basterà allenarci e torneremo a trionfare. Semplicemente non dobbiamo arrenderci davanti a niente. Hai dimenticati che da bambini abbiamo combattuto persino contro Broly?” gli domandò Goten.

“So che ho fatto pace con mio padre, ma… è come se si fosse creato un muro tra noi. Io lo sto vedendo annientarsi oltre di esso, ora che vedo oltre le sue maschere, mi sembra che si stia sgretolando” gemette Trunks, ingoiando un singhiozzo.

< Rivoglio la gioia di quando ero bambino! > pensò.

Goten unì i piedi e tirò su col naso, aveva il naso arrossato e una lacrima sulla guancia.

“Signor Vegeta…” disse, con voce tremante.

Il principe dei saiyan lo guardò dall’alto in basso, con espressione severa.

“Oggi è la festa del papà e all’asilo hanno detto di fare un disegno” mormorò Goten.

Vegeta socchiuse gli occhi.

“Il tuo papà era uguale a te, se è questo che volevi sapere” disse roco.

Goten negò con il capo.

“So che lei era amico del mio papà e ho pensato che lui non si sarebbe offeso” sussurrò flebilmente, porgendo un foglio al principe dei saiyan.

Vegeta lo prese e impallidì, vedendo lui nel disegno, con accanto la scritta: “Il mio ‘quasi-papà’”.

“Non è soffrendo anche tu che gl’impedirai di fare sciocchezze” disse Goten.

Si voltò di scatto, insieme a Trunks, mentre avvertivano un’aura alle loro spalle diventare sempre più potente.

“Trunks!” gridò Vegeta, voltandosi, sentendo l’aura di suo figlio incrementare, vicino ad un’aura oscura.


	7. Cap.7 Jaco, poliziotto galattico

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Questa storia partecipa al Juke-Box dei Prompt di Writer's Wing".  
Prompt: "Spesso contraddiciamo un'opinione, mentre propriamente ci è antipatico soltanto il tono con cui essa è stata espressa."  
(Friedrich Nietzesche)

Cap.7 Jaco, poliziotto galattico

Jaco saltellava sul posto, il suo minuto corpo viola chiaro si dimenava sotto la tuta da combattimento bianca.

“Forse non hai capito quello che ti sto dicendo! La conquista è ricominciata!

Pianeti su pianeti stanno cadendo!” sbraitò.

Yamcha, steso in parte sul bancone, si portò un bicchiere di liquore alle labbra e lo sorseggiò, socchiudendo gli occhi.

“Sì, ho capito. Però non comprendo perché lo stai dicendo a me.

Tu e la pattuglia galattica non potete farci niente con i vostri laser, ora che non è Freezer a capeggiarli?” domandò.

Jaco serrò un pugno, mostrandoglielo.

“Dovresti essermi grato. Quello che ti sto dicendo è Top secret!” sbraitò.

Alcuni nel bar sonnecchiavano, aprirono un occhio e lo guardarono, salvo richiuderli.

Il barista scrollò le spalle, scuotendo il capo.

Yamcha si portò un indice alla testa e ticchettò un paio di volte, il barista ridacchiò.

“Insomma, la mia non è solo un’opinione, è un dato di fatto importante. Devi avvertire i tuoi amici saiyan e dirgli di combattere per salvare l’universo!” sbraitò Jaco, indicandolo.

Yamcha lo guardò in tralice.

“Sai, magari hai anche ragione, ma hai un pessimo tono”. Finì il contenuto del suo bicchiere e scrollò le spalle. “Poi perché non lo dici direttamente a Goku?”. Aggiunse.

Jaco abbassò lo sguardo.

“Se lo dicessi a Vegeta, mi ucciderebbe. O probabilmente lo farebbe direttamente Bulma. Quella donna è spaventosa” gemette Jaco con le lacrime agli occhi. Quest’ultimi erano grandi e gialli, riflettevano la luce elettrica del locale.

Yamcha ridacchiò e si versò un altro bicchiere.

“Oh, lo so, è la mia ex” disse.

Jaco s’irrigidì, impallidendo.

< Questo guerriero deve avere arti nascoste incredibili se il principe dei saiyan, nonostante la sua immensa gelosia, non l’ha ancora ucciso! > pensò.

“Senti, prova a dirlo a Goku” propose Yamcha.

Jaco lasciò ricadere le braccia ai lati del corpo e disse sconfitto: “Ci ho provato, ma non fa altro che dormire. Sua moglie dice che è distrutto a seguito dei piani di un certo Cooler”.

Yamcha si grattò una guancia e corrugò la fronte.

“Senti, c’è una saiyan molto forte. Si chiama Elly. Al momento si sta allenando con una sua amica e Junior” disse.

< Mi fa ancora impressione pensare che Junior ed Elly abbiano un figlio e che lui abbia parlato di matrimonio reale namecciano. Certo, è ancora un’idea vaga che hanno maturato nel mondo demoniaco, però ne parlano.

Io e Marion non abbiamo mai pensato a qualcosa come il matrimonio > rifletté. “Posso darti il suo recapito telefonico se vuoi. Sono convinto che lei combatterà per le sorti di questo universo”.

< Salva non sarebbe molto felice sapendo che sto rifilando la patata bollente alla sua migliore amica >.

Jaco serrò i pugni.

“Fantastico! Verrò premiato per aver portato i salvatori del nostro universo! Persino il dio polpo, Re Ginga, sua maestà della galassia, sovrano della Via Lattea e Capo della Pattuglia Galattica si congratulerà con me!” strepitò, alzando i pugni.

Yamcha bevve anche il secondo bicchiere e se ne versò un terzo, aveva le gote arrossate e la sua aura ebbe un leggero incremento.

“Senti, ma… Quel tipo quindi è un antenato dei saiyan? Come fa ad essere ancora vivo” biascicò.

Jaco negò con il capo.

“No, anche se la razza originaria è la stessa, quelli erano blu. Un piccolo gruppo mutato geneticamente, dalla pelle verde, lasciò il loro pianeta e si trasferì per evitare il razzismo. Non ebbero perciò quella virata umanoide che portò ai saiyan.

O qualcosa del genere, comunque” ammise.

“Anche Elly è una mutazio…”. Iniziò Yamcha, si voltò di scatto, riconoscendo l’aura di Selima. “Dannazione, guai” ringhiò.

********

“I miei signori mi hanno mandato in avanscoperta per distruggervi.

Avevo sentito qui in giro l’aura di quell’idiota di Yamcha ed ero pronta a combattere, non mi aspettavo di trovare due mezzosangue saiyan.

Beh, poco male, vorrà dire che prima distruggerò voi” ringhiò Selima, guardando Trunks e Goten in piedi davanti a lei. Entrambi trasformati, le loro auree dorate illuminavano i giochi del parchetto per bambini intorno a loro.


	8. Cap.8 Il sonno di Vegeta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Questa storia partecipa a: Parolando.  
Prompt: Premio, Totem, Tuta e Seta!

Cap.8 Il sonno di Vegeta

Goku si alzò dal letto, le gambe gli tremavano.

“_Ahi, ahi, ahi_…” gemette, cadendo in ginocchio.

Chichi si svegliò di colpo e accese la luce, scorgendo suo marito per terra.

L’uomo si teneva il petto e ansimava, la testa gli ricadeva in avanti.

“Goku!” lo chiamò la moglie, alzandosi in piedi e raggiungendolo.

“_Gggh… ghhh_” gemette Son.

Chichi lo aiutò a rialzarsi, poggiandoselo contro, dicendogli: “Non sei ancora in condizione di andare da nessuna parte, figuriamoci a combattere”. Guardò la tuta arancione di lui e sospirò pesantemente. “Questa volta lascia andare gli altri guerrieri”. Aggiunse.

< Non ho le energie necessarie neanche per teletrasportarmi. Il mio corpo sta avendo delle ricadute sempre peggiori. Mi fanno male tutte le ossa!

Devo raggiungere Goten, è in pericolo! > pensò Goku. Tentò di reggersi sulle gambe, ma rischiò di cadere nuovamente, Chichi lo fece sedere sul letto.

“Non vincerai nessun_ premio_ se a fatica raggiungi il luogo dello scontro. Tranne farti ammazzare perché non hai le energie necessarie a batterti” lo rimproverò la donna.

Goku fece una smorfia sofferente.

< Sento l’aura di Vegeta, sta andando lui. C’è anche Trunks lì.

Amico mio, questa volta devo lasciare tutto nelle tue mani > pensò, lasciandosi ricadere sul letto.

Chichi lo guardò chiudere gli occhi, sprofondando in un sonno profondo e scosse il capo.

“Per ora devi pensare solo a riposarti, amore” sussurrò.

******

< Mi sento strano.

Non so bene cosa sia successo prima, mentre guardavo la luna, ma so per certo che qualcosa in me è cambiato, non funziona.

Ho una strana sonnolenza. Ogni volta che chiudo gli occhi mi compare davanti un grande _totem_ di legno, in cima c’è scolpita la mia fenice. So che è un sogno da sveglio, ma sembra tangibile. Quasi che allungando la mano potessi sfiorarlo.

Sì, ogni volta che sbatte le palpebre, rischio di dormire in volo, ed è trovarmi davanti quell’agglomerato di animali in legno che mi fa comprendere quando succede.

Non riesco a tenere la testa sollevata e la mia velocità in volo è di molto diminuita rispetto al normale.

Dannazione! Trunks e Goten hanno bisogno di me ed io sembro uno zombie.

Una volta atterrato sento il sudore freddo scendermi lungo la schiena, pensando che quello sia Hit. Capisco dopo, dai vestiti in morbida _seta_, che si tratta di un’altra aliena. Sì, anche se non è immediatamente comprensibile, è una donna > pensò Vegeta.

“Trunks, Goten, dietro di me” ordinò.

Goten si caricò in spalla Trunks, il braccio di quest’ultimo sanguinava copiosamente, mentre Son aveva un occhio nero ed una gamba ferita.

“Io sono Selim…”. Iniziò l’aliena.

“Non m’interessa chi sei. Ho tutta l’intenzione di farti sparire dalla faccia della Terra e basta” ringhiò Vegeta.

Trunks guardò le spalle di suo padre, mentre partiva all’attacco e abbassò lo sguardo, osservando il proprio riflesso nella pozzanghera.

< Ha un modo di combattere strano. Direi… ‘gommoso’. Non modifica il tempo, ma sembra deformare lo spazio in un qualche modo > rifletté Vegeta.

Riuscì ad entrare con una serie di calci al ventre, l’avversaria per risposta sparò una serie di onde dalla bocca.

Queste ultime esplosero tutte insieme, creando un polverone che avvolse il principe dei saiyan.

Vegeta ne uscì con solo la_ tuta_ lacera.

Colpì la nemica con un calcio alla spalla, facendola volare contro un muretto che franò.

< Non mi piace dover combattere in città > pensò.

“Perché tuo padre non si trasforma?” domandò Goten, indicando con la testa il principe dei saiyan, i suoi occhi e capelli neri, come la notte.

Vegeta si addormentò in volo e ricadde di lato, l’avversaria iniziò a tempestarlo di pugni.

Trunks si staccò da Goten, rimettendosi in piedi con le gambe larghe, ancora tremanti.

“Non so, ma qualcosa non va” ammise.

Selima abbassò lo sguardo e sgranò gli occhi, Vegeta le era ricaduto addosso, profondamente addormentato. Il capo reclinato posato sulla sua spalla, gli occhi chiusi, la bocca socchiusa umida di saliva, il suo russare risuonava tutt’intorno.

“Mi stai deridendo?” sibilò Selima. Fece un passo indietro, lasciando che Vegeta rovinasse pesantemente al suolo.

Vegeta riaprì gli occhi di scatto, rosso di vergogna.

< Cosa diamine?! Il mio corpo non collabora!

Non sento il mio sangue saiyan ribollire per la sfida, è come se fosse indifeso. Mi sento più propenso a dormire, a lasciarmi andare, che a combattere.

Assurdo! > pensò. Raggiunse con una gomitata al viso Selima, facendole sputare sangue.

“Maledetto” ringhiò Selima. Cercò di raggiungerlo con un pugno, ma il principe dei saiyan le fu dietro, atterrandola con un calcio.

< I miei colpi vanno a segno, ma non riesco a ferirla o a stancarla veramente. Questo perché non sono in grado di trasformarmi.

Tutto diventa sfocato, i miei occhi bruciano, cisposi. Vi strofino il braccio con ardore e riparto all’attacco > rifletté il principe dei saiyan.

Goten guardò Selima parare i pugni diretti al suo viso.

“Se continua a combattere così, non può farcela” ammise, scuotendo la testa.

Vegeta si addormentò nuovamente, fu raggiunto da un calcio al mento che lo fece roteare all’indietro e precipitò pesantemente al suolo.

La sua _tuta_ si era completamente strappata all’altezza del petto muscoloso.

“Goten, è tempo di fargli vedere che non ci siamo rammolliti” propose Trunks, trasformandosi in supersaiyan.

Goten fece un cenno d’assenso e si trasformò a sua volta.

“Se una volta non riesce, prova ancora” disse.

Selima era saltata addosso al principe addormentato, tempestandolo di colpi.

Un’aura fortissima l’accecò, costringendola a voltarsi.

“Ta-ta-dan. Ecco a voi Gotenks!” gridò La Fusion, indicandosi.

Jaco si era affacciato dal locale. Vide Yamcha correre fuori e raggiungere il principe dei saiyan.

“Guarda tu, chi avrebbe mai pensato che avresti fatto ‘il bello addormentato’” borbottò il terrestre, prendendolo in braccio.

“Cos…” esalò Jaco, mentre Gotenks iniziava a tempestare di colpi l’avversaria.


	9. Cap.9 Chiarimento tra padre e figlio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Questa storia partecipa alla #SummerBingoChallenge indetta sul gruppo facebook Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart”.  
Prompt: 85- Convalescenza  
Scritta sentendo: David Bowie. The Man Who Sold The World (1970); https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dKVhodA_q-g  
Questa storia partecipa al Juke-Box dei Prompt di Writer’s Wing.  
Prompt: I laughed and shook his hand  
And made my way back home  
I searched for form and land  
For years and years I roamed  
I gazed a gazeless stare  
We walked a million hills  
I must have died alone  
A long, long time ago  
(David Bowie, The man who sold the world, 1971)

Cap.9 Chiarimento tra padre e figlio

“Papà… Ho preso da te… Io non sono bravo con le parole, in fondo sono tuo figlio…” mormorò Trunks. I capelli gli ricadevano sugli occhi, coprendogli metà del suo viso.

Vegeta stava sdraiato nel letto, si voltò verso il figlio e gli sorrise.

“L’importante è che tu sia qui” disse, guardandolo sedersi accanto al letto in una sedia.

< Mi sento così stanco, spompato. Come se fossi sotto un incantesimo.

Quella parte di me che era morta sola così tanto tempo fa, si è ripresentata. Però ora non sono più un mercenario, ho la mia famiglia accanto. Posso andare avanti > pensò. Incrociò le braccia al petto e chinò il capo.

“Trunks… Anche ora che ho resuscitato le vittime per te resto un assassino spietato, vero? Temevo qualcosa del genere” disse roco.

Trunks si mordicchiò il labbro.

< So che adesso è in convalescenza. Mamma dice che questi sono i postumi per aver usato così a lungo i poteri della fenice e per essere stato esposto ad un demone arcaico, o qualcosa del genere.

Anche Goku non è in forma per quello e Crilin è finito in ospedale per degli accertamenti.

Però… Io devo chiarire > pensò.

“Papà, io ti voglio bene. Non è questione di perdonarti. Voglio solo sapere la verità” disse, abbracciando il genitore.

Il viso di Vegeta si addolcì, mentre posava una mano sulla testa del figlio, tra i morbidi capelli color glicine.

“Restami accanto in questi giorni e… tenterò di raccontarti. Non è facile da spiegare” mormorò il principe dei saiyan con voce rauca.

Trunks gli sorrise e il padre sorrise a sua volta.

Vegeta alzò lo sguardo.

“Goten, lo so che sei lì alla porta. Vieni dentro e chiudila. Racconterò ad entrambi” borbottò.

Goten entrò, nascondendo un sorriso, e chiuse la porta.

“La ringrazio, signor Vegeta” disse e la voce gli tremò.

< Sarà la convalescenza più dura della mia vita > pensò Vegeta, sospirando.

Goten prese una sedia e la sistemò accanto a quella di Trunks.

“Ho girato praticamente tutto l’universo. Non vi ho mentito, io ero veramente l’unico erede del casato reale dei saiyan. Io sono _Vegetasama_, e tutti i sovrani si sono chiamati Vegeta” spiegò Vegeta.

Trunks gli sprimacciò il cuscino, Goten recuperò la pezza dalla bacinella colma d’acqua e la strizzò, sistemandola sulla fronte spaziosa del principe dei saiyan.

“Nello spazio però non ero alla ricerca di una nuova casa anche se avevo perso la mia. Credevo che il pianeta fosse esploso, risparmiando solo me, Nappa e Radish, a causa di un asteroide” spiegò Vegeta.

Serrò gli occhi e fu scosso da dei brividi.

“Papà?” domandò Trunks con voce preoccupata.

“Gli dei diedero ordine a Freezer di sterminarci e lui ci uccise tutti con gusto. Divertendosi” ringhiò Vegeta.

Goten impallidì.

“Lo… Lo stesso che ha protetto il nostro mondo dal demone?” domandò.

Vegeta annuì.

“Perché raccontarmi quella menzogna sul suo essere diventato un bravo ragazzo?” domandò Trunks.

Vegeta rispose, con sguardo truce: “Pensavamo che il nostro universo sarebbe stato cancellato e solo lui poteva salvarlo. Ci siamo alleati e… Ha fatto il suo dovere. Ha persino combattuto fianco a fianco con Kakaroth, ma in fondo al cuore è rimasto lo stesso assassino di sempre. Freezer è duale, subdolo”.

< Io non ero diverso da lui, il mio sguardo vuoto era voglioso solo di sangue e morte. Volevo soltanto uccidere, ma Kakaroth e poi Bulma, e la mia famiglia, mi hanno cambiato.

Non credo che Freezer, invece, possa cambiare rotta… anche se in fondo al cuore vorrei > pensò Vegeta.


	10. Cap.10 Un nuovo corpo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: Nightcore - Up In The Air; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cXGAhcS5Qek.  
“Questa storia partecipa alla Teen! Challenge indetta sul gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.  
Prompt: 29. Adulto nel corpo di un bambino.

Cap.10 Un nuovo corpo

“Cosa vuol dire che Freezer è scomparso e nessuno riesce a trovarlo?” domandò Vegeta.

Junior si passò la mano sulla testa.

“Esattamente quello che ho detto. Non si ha la più pallida idea di dove sia. Probabilmente ha saputo che ci sono ancor più saiyan pronti a fargli la pelle, Broly compreso” disse.

Vegeta abbassò lo sguardo e si grattò il collo.

< Non posso dargli torto, se è quello il motivo. Io stesso stanotte ho fatto un sogno abbastanza rivelatore in quel senso > rifletté.

_Vegeta si trasformò in supersaiyan._

_“Ehi… Cosa vuoi dare, maledetto? Stiamo combattendo gli stessi nemici” esalò Freezer, spiccando il volo. Il cielo di Neo-Nakeck era terso dietro di lui._

_“Non m’interessa che siamo dalla stessa parte! Non m’interessa che mi serve il tuo aiuto! Io voglio annientarti!” gridò Vegeta. Lo scacciò con la mano sinistra, con un movimento netto del braccio, tenendo il palmo aperto e le dita distanziate. “… Ed ho intenzione di farlo subito!” sbraitò._

< Soltanto che so non essere da lui… Che diamine gli ha detto la donna per mandarlo ‘così’ in crisi?! > rifletté Vegeta, corrugando la fronte.

“Io ed Elly abbiamo intenzione di dare vita ad un piccolo centro di comando, così da fare il punto della situazione con Jaco e sapere esattamente in che punti delle galassie intervenire.

Dobbiamo salvare i diversi pianeti” disse il namecciano.

“Umphf, la trovo una perdita di tempo. Io e Kakaroth andiamo e…”. Iniziò il principe dei saiyan.

“No, tu e Goku non siete in condizioni. Riposatevi” ordinò Junior. Lo guardò con aria truce. “Questa volta lasciate fare agli altri”.

“Tsk” si lamentò Vegeta, affondando con la testa nel cuscino.

< Allora divertiti, muso verde! > borbottò mentalmente. Sbuffò sonoramente.

Junior lo fissò severamente, dicendogli: “Ora ti lascio, riguardati”.

Vegeta annuì.

< Sto iniziando a riprendermi, ora che sto chiarendo con mio figlio Trunks. Lui e Goten pensavo che mi avrebbero giudicato più duramente, invece si stanno sforzando di comprendere quello che ho passato, quanto è stato difficile per me.

Forse lo comprendono più loro che io. Continuo a vedere nei loro occhi il rispetto per il mio coraggio, qualcosa che io non riesco ad avere per me stesso.

Ho promesso che li allenerò, appena ne sarò in grado. Come quando erano piccoli > rifletté.

*********

“Devo trovare un modo per avvertirli” rifletté Re Kahio.

“Io sono il grande Re Kahio del Nord, il mio compito è controllare che ci sia ordine. Ho inventato io la Genkidama e il Kahioken.

Non posso arrendermi così facilmente. Quei testoni dei saiyan dovranno ascoltarmi. A costo di scendere sulla Terra io stesso… O forse manderò Bubble.

Devo trovare una soluzione alla svelta, temo che i guai arriveranno in fretta e la situazione degenererà ancor più rapidamente”.

****** 

Fulmini saettavano nel cielo del pianeta di Lourth, precipitavano al suolo e scuotevano la terra.

“Devo rinunciare al mio corpo perfetto per la mia vendetta?” domandò Cell. Si guardò una mano e chiuse il pugno. Rialzò il capo, osservando intorno a sé.

< Qui ci sono rovine di popoli mai vissuti, fasti di sovrani mai nati. Da dove viene tutto questo?

Il dominato e divoratori di universi sta seduto su un trono di ossidiana, spezzato per simbolismo all’altezza della spalliera. Non capisco cosa voglio dire, ma è ovvio ci sia un significato più profondo > pensò.

“Dipende, quanto è forte la tua sete di vendetta” mormorò Lourth con aria annoiata.

Cell s’inginocchio ai suoi piedi, le sue iridi rosa si tinsero di rosso fuoco.

“Li voglio vedere morti, mio signore” ringhiò, fremendo.

Lourth ghignò.

“Allora accetta questo atto di fedeltà e il piano ad esso connesso” sussurrò.

Cell spalancò le ali.

“Accetterò ogni cosa, mio sovrano” giurò. Una luce rosata lo avvolse, Cell serrò gli occhi.

Sentì il suo corpo cambiare.

“Un adulto, un concentrato di pura malvagità, nel corpo di un bambino” soffiò Lourth.

Cell si guardò le manine paffutelle, abbassò lo sguardo, indossava un vestitino azzurro con le bretelle. Si passò la mano tra i morbidi capelli biondi e fece un sorriso accattivante, le sue iridi azzurre brillarono.

“Andrai su uno dei pianeti che stanno venendo conquistati. Ti occuperai di coloro che ti salveranno. Guadagnerai la loro fiducia, fingendoti una vittima e li condurrai in trappola.

Di quelli che resteranno sulla Terra, invece, si occuperà MajinBu” spiegò Lourth.

< I miei due nuovi servi hanno deciso di spezzare ogni regola di questo mondo. Tutto cadrà nel caos e… sarà mio > pensò. 


	11. Cap.11 Stay with me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EtHcAxH_Q2c; Nightcore Stay With Me Female Version  
“Questa storia partecipa alla Teen! Challenge indetta sul gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.  
Prompt: 99. Rompere un vaso di fiori.

Cap.11 Stay with me

Vegeta si alzò seduto sul letto e guardò dalla finestra, si alzò a fatica seduto, il suo viso era pallido.

“Lo sento che sei lì, nascosta dietro il muro. Mi stai fissando, vero?” domandò.

Il vento freddo che veniva da fuori gli accarezzò le gote, scompigliandogli i capelli neri a fiamma.

“Aspetta… resta. Solo un attimo” mormorò. Si grattò il collo, intravedendo una voluminosa coda dalla peluria blu. Sospirò pesantemente.

< Avrei dovuto immaginarlo che avrebbe avuto l’età di Kamy. Riesco a intravederla abbastanza da qui, sporgendomi, da capire che è solo una ragazzina.

Mi fa impressione. Dovrebbe avere qualche anno più di me.

Anche Veki dovrebbe essere molto più grande, ma devo dire che era così uguale nel carattere che non ci ho fatto la dovuta attenzione >. La propria coda gli avvolse la gamba.

“Posso offrirti qualcosa da bere… una coca ad esempio. L’orologio corre e lo so che presto sparirai di nuovo, ma… Entra. Resta almeno un po’, solo un minuto” mormorò.

“_Umphf_. Ti sei sposato una terrestre”. Fece notare Reghina.

Vegeta si massaggiò una spalla e rispose: “Sì. Un’inventrice”. Accarezzò il lenzuolo, sentendolo morbido sotto le dita. “Ho avuto anche dei figli, sai? Ora ho anche dei nipoti.

Vetrunks, quello più grande, è esattamente com’ero io quando eravamo piccoli insieme.

Li ricordi quei giorni? Rammenti quando abbia rotto quel vaso di fiori a palazzo e Radish urlava?” domandò.

“Il minuto è passato” gli fece notare Reghina.

Vegeta strinse il lenzuolo candido e lo fissò.

“Non vuoi entrare a conoscerla, almeno? Sai, c’è anche Kamhara. Quando eravamo piccoli non abbiamo mai potuto essere tutti e tre insieme nello stesso posto” mormorò.

“Magari un’altra volta” rispose Reghina, allontanandosi in volo.

Vegeta sospirò profondamente.

< Sei cambiata parecchio. Cosa ti è successo agl’inferi?

Kamhara sembrava praticamente uguale, ma tu… Tu sembri come me, chiusa nella tua armatura a riccio >.

********

Gohan si piegò in avanti, osservando il neonato seduto sul tavolo. I suoi occhi si rifletterono in quelli di Goshin, che lo guardava con due astiosi occhi neri.

“Mi fa sempre impressione quanto, nonostante abbia la faccia di mio padre, possieda lo sguardo di Vegeta” ammise.

Bra ridacchiò. Era intenta a lavare i piatti con un grembiule rosso legato intorno alla vita.

“Devi vedere che espressione fa quando si trasforma in supersaiyan” disse.

Gohan si massaggiò la spalla.

“Pan non è mai stata così pericolosa. Ha sempre dimostrato una certa potenza, da piccola faceva in volo il giro del mondo. Però non mi ha mai guardato così” sussurrò.

Bra guardò con aria di sufficienza un piatto.

“La mia migliore amica non è mai stata una gran minaccia. Quando le facevo vedere i miei esperimenti con i veleni si spaventava e ancora adesso temo gli facciano impressione” sussurrò.

< Io parlo di Goshin, ma forse lei è anche peggio. Già Bulma era spaventosa. Ricordo che da piccolo la temevo tantissimo, esattamente come Crilin. Lei, però, è la degna fusione tra Bulma e Vegeta.

Come ha fatto mio fratello ad innamorarsi di una donna così inquietante? > pensò Gohan, mentre il viso gli diventava bluastro.

Il suo orologio iniziò a suonare e lui lo spense, sospirando pesantemente.

“Devo tornare in ufficio, ai miei studi. In questo periodo sono rimasto indietro con parecchie pubblicazioni ed alcune ricerche. Non posso rischiare di farmi licenziare.

Però volevo proprio vederlo il mio nipotino” mormorò.

“Grazie di essere passato e di averlo tenuto d’occhio mentre facevo le faccende di casa” disse gentilmente Bra.


	12. Cap.12 Kid Uub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: Fall Out Boy - THE PHOENIX (Kinetic Typography Lyrics); https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5JqY-6q-RNA.  
“Questa storia partecipa alla #SummerBingoChallenge indetta sul gruppo facebook Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart”.  
Prompt: Casella 59 - Infermiera.

Cap.12 Kid Uub

Ub si sedette sul letto, il sudore scivolava lungo il suo viso, si strinse le spalle ed iniziò ad ondeggiare. Boccheggiò un paio di volte, il sudore gli scivolava lungo il collo e gli pizzicava le spalle, la sua pelle scura era arrossata in più punti.

“Mr. Satan è fuori… MajinBu grasso e lui si stanno facendo i bagni di folla. In fondo la gente pensa che siano i loro salvatori contro gli alieni.

Tocca a me essere il nuovo Campione del mondo. In questi giorni, però, non ce la faccio” biascicò.

< Chiudo gli occhi e vedo continuamente il volto di Dodoria. Sento la rabbia crescere.

Non posso toccare niente senza romperlo. Scappo da Marron, ho il terrore di avvicinarmi a mia figlia in questo stato > pensò.

“Sto impazzendo” gemette.

“Questo perché non mi accetti, non ti accetti. Siamo una persona sola. Io posso comprenderti, alleviarti da questo dolore” disse Kid Bu. Era passato dal rosa al nero e lo guardava dallo specchio della scarpiera a muro, posizionata di fronte al letto dove si era seduto il giovane uomo.

“Zitto… Zitto! Zitto! STAI ZITTO!” gridò Ub, scuotendo la testa.

“Sempre lo stesso copione. Che fuori ci sia il sole o la pioggia. Tu sei sempre quello dimenticato. La tua gente muore di fame e di sete, ignorata da tutti…

E nonostante tutte le promesse anche tu sei diventato solo un ricordo sbiadito.

Io, invece, so quanto sei importante. Riuniamoci, tu mi darai il corpo, io ti renderò eterno. Tutti ti ricorderanno. Non sarai solo famoso, sarai unico” lo lodò Kid Bu.

Ub si grattò il collo spasmodicamente, fino a graffiarsi la pelle e boccheggiò.

“Io posso consolarti. Smetterai sempre e solo di soffrire” disse Kid Bu, addolcendo ancor di più la voce stridula.

< La sensazione di essere diventato inutile è così frustrante. Come sono cocenti tutte le sconfitte che ho collezionato in questi anni.

La gelosia, poi, mi divora. Marron, la ‘mia’ Marron, in passato è stata sia la fidanzata di Trunks che di Goten.

Nonostante tutto, una vocina mi ricorda che lei è troppo per me. Lei è come l’oro, ed io ho paura ritorni da ‘loro’, da quei saiyan che mi sono tanto superiori > pensò Ub, detergendosi ripetutamente le labbra.

“Goku ti ha mentito, ci ha mentito. Ti ha messo su un piedistallo.

Ti preferiva a tutti. Aveva dimenticato famiglia e amici per te, aveva abbandonato i compagni di tutta una vita per dedicarsi ad allenarti.

Ti ha fatto assaggiare la tua potenza senza limiti, solo per castrarti. Man mano sei rovinato da quel posto di preminenza. Ora sei nella polvere” gli ricordò Kid Bu.

Ub si premette le mani sulle tempie con forza, fino a farsi male.

“Marron non vorrebbe” gemette.

_“Non mi sono mai piaciuti particolarmente i peperoni. Eppure adesso li sto divorando. Sei davvero una cuoca provetta” disse Ub. Era steso sul letto, la testa posata sul cuscino e gli occhi liquidi._

_La ragazza negò, facendo ondeggiare i gonfi codini biondi._

_“Non è quello. Contengono una sostanza antidolorifica. Il tuo organismo ne ha particolare bisogno” spiegò. Accavallò le gambe e si passò la mano sulla gonna. “Finiscili. Altrimenti non posso darti i medicinali”._

_Ub le sorrise, socchiudendo gli occhi._

_“Non so proprio come farei senza di te, la mia ‘infermiera’” disse._

_Marron si sporse e gli posò un bacio sulla fronte._

_“Temo tu abbia ancora un po’ di febbre” mormorò. Si deterse le labbra con la lingua. “Sono contenta che tu non sia come il tuo sensei Goku, o staresti scappando dalle punture che devo farti”._

_Ub socchiuse gli occhi._

_“Ti vedo che sei preoccupata, ma devi stare tranquilla. Sono cose che succedono in allenamento queste, è solo un colpo della strega” le disse._

_Marron sospirò pesantemente._

_“Lo so, mi alleno anche io, ma… Tu vai decisamente oltre il limite. Io ho un po’ di sangue saiyan, ma sei tu quello che sembra averlo” borbottò._

_Ub ridacchiò, mentre le sue iridi brillavano di rosa._

_“Oh, non direi proprio che ho sangue saiyan, amore” disse._

_La porta si aprì ed entrò Vegeta, sbuffando sonoramente._

_“Kakaroth mi ha detto di venire a vedere come stavi” ringhiò._

_Marron sorrise, alzandosi in piedi._

_“Vegeta, perché ha mandato te?” domandò._

_Vegeta si massaggiò la spalla e rispose: “Quell’idiota si è ferito a sua volta in quel maledetto allenamento. _

_Allora, moccioso, come ti è saltato in mente di affaticarti così tanto la schiena? Poteva andarti molto peggio di così”. Le sue gote si erano arrossate. Lasciò un cestino colmo di frutta sul tavolo._

_Ub guardò Vegeta._

_“Non ti sto molto simpatico, vero?” domandò._

_Vegeta scrollò le spalle._

_“Sei un moccioso. Non ho niente contro di te” brontolò._

_Marron intrecciò le dita dietro la schiena, strofinando il piede per terra._

_“Lui ha questo carattere con tutti, amore. Lui è come mia madre, non è tanto cattivo come sembra” disse._

_“_Umphf_” borbottò Vegeta, dirigendosi verso la porta. “Vedete di non dare dei nipoti a Crilin prima del tempo, tu e l’infermierina premurosa …” ordinò._

_“Vegeta!” sbraitò Ub, rosso in volto._

_Marron ridacchiò._

_“Credo di essermela cercata. A quelli ‘come loro’ non piace si dica che hanno un cuore di panna” disse._

_Ub si nascose gli occhi chiusi col braccio, aveva il viso accaldato._

_“Di sicuro che se mi facesse lui da infermiera, scapperei con tutto il letto, ignorando il dolore. Non è un tipo con cui vorrei passare neanche cinque minuti” brontolò._

_< Forse non dovrei giudicarlo così duramente. Magari non mi sta simpatico solo per la faccenda di Baby-Vegeta > pensò._

_Marron ridacchiò. “Oh, con le gambe pelose che si ritrova, no, non penso che vestito da infermierina, con tanto di cuffietta, starebbe bene”._

_“Che brutta immagine” si lamentò Ub, sentendo la fidanzata scoppiare a ridere._

“Tu dovevi diventare il nuovo eroe dopo che Son se n’era andato col drago.

Eri giovane, volenteroso, superiore. Eppure… Eppure sei lo zimbello di tutti. Pan ti ha sempre considerato un guerriero di serie B, Bra ti ha sempre deriso. Goten e Trunks preferiscono dare tutta la loro fiducia ad un abominio genetico della loro razza, quale è Elly, piuttosto che a te” proseguì Kid Bu.

“Yamcha e Tenshinhan non sono i più forti, eppure riescono a rendersi utili anche in altri modi che non siano solo i combattimenti” biascicò Ub. Sentiva il sangue ribollire, piegò il capo a destra a sinistra, facendolo scricchiolare. Venuzze rigonfie pulsavano su tutto il suo corpo, e sulla sua testa.

< Maledetto Dodoria, tutto questo è colpa delle sue droghe! > pensò.

“Oh, e scommetto che è per questo che vai da Mr. Popo e da Dende a farti costruire stanze dello Spirito e del tempo sempre più forti. Perché la potenza non t’interessa” cinguettò Kid Bu.

“Basta!” gridò Ub, rialzandosi in piedi, tremante.

“Hai sempre odiato il modo in cui Vegeta si prendeva cura di te. Era un buon padre surrogato per tutti, tranne che per te. Per lui sei solo un maledetto ‘muso nero’” ringhiò Kid Bu.

“N-non è vero… Lui…”. Iniziò Ub.

“Lui ha allenato tutti tranne te. Goku ha iniziato ad ignorarti, Vegeta lo ha fatto dall’inizio. Ammettilo, li odi per questo!” sibilò Kid Bu. Gettò indietro la testa e scoppiò rumorosamente a ridere.

Ub si ritrovò a ridere di riflesso.

< Mi riconosco in lui, nei suoi sentimenti, nella sua follia. Mi sento completo come non lo sono mai stato > pensò. I suoi occhi neri si tinsero di rosa.

“Sì, lasciami diffondere in te come un nero veleno. Dammi il tuo corpo.

Iniziamo la nostra vendetta” disse Kid Bu.

Al centro della stanza apparve una sfera, con all’interno delle nubi che vorticavano. Queste si diradarono, mostrando l’immagine del principe dei saiyan al suo interno.

_Vegeta iniziò a gridare, mentre sui neri capelli a fiamma appariva una cuffietta candida._

_“Vegeta, come diamine ti sei conciato?” domandò Bulma, esterrefatta._

_Vegeta strinse le ginocchia, si portò una mano alla minigonna nera e l’altra al petto, stretto da una camicetta bianca. Era vestito da infermiera._

_“Sono apparsi da soli! Sarà un altro scherzo di Vargas” gemette._

_Bulma batté un paio di volte le palpebre._

_“Sicuro che il tuo antenato non abbia strani problemi? _Umh._ No, non credo sia una sua idea._

_Forse una burla di Whis?” s’interrogò._

_“Non lo so e non m’interessa. Portami dei vestiti di ricambio” ringhiò il principe dei saiyan. Si voltò, arrossendo, vedendosi allo specchio e corrugò la fronte. Accarezzò la M nera che gli era apparsa sulla fronte e questa scomparve. “Che diamine sta succedendo, qui?” s’interrogò, accigliandosi._

“Ora chi è l’infermierina sexy? Questo sporco ‘muso nero’ ha solo iniziato a fartela pagare, maledetto” ringhiò Ub. Chiuse gli occhi, mentre Kid Bu confluiva in lui.

I due si fusero, mentre l’aura del ragazzo s’incrementava.

“La prossima volta ci penserai due volte a deridere la ‘mia’ Marron” disse Ub con la voce di Kid Bu.

I suoi arti erano diventati flessibili, riusciva a girare la testa ben più del normale, mentre faceva scricchiolare le spalle.

“Crilin, tu hai cercato la tua rivalsa e hai fallito. Sei tornato il solito incapace di sempre. Io non farò lo stesso errore. Tua figlia vedrà in me la forza che suo padre non ha mai avuto”. Serrò con forza il pugno, ridacchiando con espressione folle.

“Pagherete… Pagherete tutti. Soprattutto tu, Goku…”.


	13. Cap.13 Neri pensieri

Cap.13 Neri pensieri 

< Il combattimento non finisce più.

Sa di lucidità, d’insana fobia e… confondo tutto. Si tratta solo di rabbia che non sa come esplodere, senza via di fuga.

La noia, la quotidianità, mi cancella, e sono viva solo in questi momenti. Mentre urlo e mi trasformo.

Non sopporto di morire ogni giorno di più, innocua e banale > pensò Elly.

Le gocce di sudore scivolavano lungo il suo viso, il sangue gocciolava copioso. Ne sentiva il sapore metallico anche in bocca, cadde carponi nella polvere. Sputò sangue, rabbrividendo per il freddo e la stanchezza. Evitò dei calci diretti alla sua testa, rotolando, si rimise in piedi con una capriola.

“Sono sei ore ininterrotte che combattiamo. Junior ormai ci avrà dato per disperse” disse Kamy, decapitando un altro avversario.

“Sì, questa battaglia sembra non finire mai…” ammise Elly, pulendosi la bocca con il dorso della mano. Schivò degli attacchi energetici dei mercenari e li travolse con un’onda, alzando un polverone. Mentre questo si diradava, mostrando del fumo in lontananza, notò una figura. “Quella… Quella è una bambina!” gridò.

*******

Pan chiuse la porta della palestra e si passò la mano sulla fronte sudata, indossava un kimono arancione stretto da una cintura nera alla vita. Si strinse la coda che le cingeva i corti capelli neri e raggiunse il tatami, a piedi nudi.

“Finalmente hai chiuso. Ora possiamo divertirci veramente, io e te” disse Bra, saltellando sul posto.

Pan salì sul tatami insieme alla migliore amica e ridacchiò.

“Lo sapevo che oggi eri venuta ad aiutarmi con le lezioni solo per questo” disse.

Bra scrollò le spalle. “Ho paura che a fare solo la brava mogliettina, mi arrugginirò” ammise.

*****

< Mi risveglio dentro un letto. Un tempo avrei detto il ‘mio’ letto, ora non è così.

Questa vita non è la mia, ora sono diverso.

Sono completo finalmente. Io e Kid Bu siamo una cosa sola. Sento il suo cuore, nero come la notte più oscura, battere nel mio petto.

Sono potentissimo, non ho limiti.

Volo via dalla finestra spalancata. So che Dende mi sta guardando. Quel namecciano che si sente superiore, che gioca a fare il dio della Terra.

Avverta pure i suoi amichetti! Mi farà risparmiare tempo, non dovrò radunarli io.

Ormai casa mia non è più né la Kami House, né la dimora di quel pallone gonfiato di Mr. Satan.

Ripasso a mente il piano, mentre atterrò in prossimità del municipio. Che mi vedano pure volare, ormai questi idioti di terrestri sono convinti sia un trucco risaputo.

Ho il vestito giusto per sembrare l’Eroe di questo mondo > pensò Ub.

*****

“Sai, ho avuto davvero paura che non avremmo più potuto vederci” disse Gorin. Era sdraiato sul prato accanto a Vetrunks, la testa appoggiata sulla spalla del migliore amico, il suo lungo codino moro ricadeva sul petto del giovanissimo mezzosangue.

Vetrunks osservava le nuvole pallide susseguirsi in cielo.

“Anche io ho avuto paura. Lo spazio è spaventoso” ammise.

Gorin gli prese la mano nella propria, sorridendo.

“Sarebbe stato più divertente se avessimo potuto girarci insieme” ammise.

Vetrunks socchiuse gli occhi, rispondendo: “Però ho imparato un sacco di mosse nuove. Non vedo l’ora di insegnartele”.

“Voi due, vi alzate? Mamma e papà hanno detto che è pronto” si lamentò Latys. Aveva un terzo occhio aperto sulla fronte e i suoi capelli erano biondi.

Vetrunks si alzò di scatto.

“Da mangiare?” domandò, mentre le sue iridi more brillavano.

Gorin sbuffò.

“Io volevo riposarmi ancora un po’” si lagnò.

Latys starnutì e i suoi capelli divennero blu. Strinse le mani al petto, arrossendo.

“S-sì… Vorrebbero li raggiungessimo, per mangiare insieme” disse gentilmente.


	14. Cap.14 Ascolta la mia voce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: Tiziano Ferro ft Linea 77 - Sogni Risplendono + Lyrics; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9lFNl5RtGvc.  
“Questa storia partecipa alla #SummerBingoChallenge indetta sul gruppo facebook Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart”.  
Prompt: Casella 84 – Vacanza rigenerante.

Cap.14 Ascolta la mia voce

Bulma posò la testa sul sedile di plastica bianco e si sollevò gli occhiali da sole, guardando Trunks e Vegeta combattere a mezz’aria sopra il ponte della nave. Sorrise, mentre le sue iridi azzurre diventavano liquide, riflettendo la luce del sole.

< Ci voleva proprio questa vacanza per rigenerare il loro rapporto > pensò.

“Avanti, Goten. Datti una mossa!” gridò Vegeta. La sua aura rassomigliava a della sabbia dorata, che gli volteggiava intorno al corpo.

Goten partì all’attacco con un pugno, Trunks tentò di entrare contemporaneamente con una ginocchiata.

Vegeta ghignò e afferrò i colpi di entrambi, strinse il ginocchio di uno e la mano dell’altro, e li fece scontrare tra loro.

“Avanti! Sapete essere più coordinati di così!

Persino io e Kakaroth facciamo delle figure meno barbine contro Whis” li punzecchiò.

Trunks e Goten si rialzarono doloranti, erano precipitati, ma erano riusciti a fermarsi ad una mano dal pontile in legno, levitando. Si guardarono in viso e annuirono.

Spiccarono il volo, mettendosi l’uno di fianco all’altro, con i pugni stretti e le braccia piegate. Il loro urlo risuonò come fosse una voce sola ed entrambi raggiunsero il livello di supersaiyan.

< Semidio, vero? Vediamo se riesco a sbloccare l’Ultra-istinct. Non voglio essere inferiore a Kakaroth > pensò Vegeta.

I due ragazzi iniziarono ad attaccarlo, Vegeta chiuse gli occhi, lasciandosi guidare dai gesti istintivi del suo corpo per parare. Alcuni colpi dei giovani riuscirono ad entrare, lasciandogli dei lividi sul corpo, ma il principe dei saiyan li raggiunse entrambi con una spinta al petto, riuscendo ad allontanarli con un incremento dell’aura.

Goten si massaggiò il petto, lamentandosi, Trunks si piegò in avanti, stringendosi le ginocchia, ansimando.

“Ho bisogno di una pausa” ammise Trunks, atterrando.

Goten atterrò a sua volta.

“Mi associo” ammise.

Vegeta ridacchiò, riaprendo gli occhi.

“Andate a mangiare, mocciosi” concesse, scendendo lentamente fino al ponte.

< Quella faccenda della trasformazione continua a preoccuparmi. Lo so che probabilmente era solo una scemenza, ma… Ormai ho imparato che non devo sottovalutare il mio sesto senso > rifletté.

Bulma guardò il marito dirigersi verso la loro camera da letto e si grattò la guancia.

< Di nuovo quella sonnolenza? Non mi convince, affatto > pensò. Lo seguì e lo guardò buttarsi pesantemente sul letto della cuccetta. Corrugò la fronte, vedendo che, nonostante il cielo azzurro, non troppo distante dal sole, si intravedeva la luna in cielo. < Che strano fenomeno > rifletté la scienziata.

Raggiunse il letto e si sedette sul bordo, vicino ai piedi del marito.

“Stanco?” domandò.

Vegeta si posò un braccio sulla fronte e la guardò.

“No, per niente. Penso di essere vicino a un nuovo potenziamento. Di sicuro mi manca poco per oltrepassare il limite. Ormai posso dire di aver raggiunto il supersaiyan di settimo livello, come Kakaroth” le rispose.

Bulma lo guardò.

“Ti addormenti di nuovo in piedi?” domandò.

Vegeta si tirò su a sedere e le prese la mano nella propria.

“_Umphf_, meno” la rassicurò.

Bulma lo abbracciò, posandogli la testa sul petto, e gli chiese: “Allora perché ti sei rintanato qui?”.

Vegeta si morse l’interno della guancia.

“Possibile che sei sempre così attenta a me? Dopo tutte quelle persone che ho ucciso, le cose che ho dovuto ammettere a nostro figlio sul mio passato…”. Iniziò.

Bulma gli accarezzò il viso. “Stai male per quest’ultimo periodo come mercenario, vero?”.

Vegeta si rattristò, espirando profondamente.

< Tu sei la mia splendida luna, la mia dea. Io non ti merito > pensò. La baciò con foga, mentre sentiva gli occhi pizzicargli.

Bulma si staccò da lui, riprendendo fiato, le labbra arrossate e accaldate.

“In questa vacanza cerca di staccare. Devi rilassarti e rigenerarti completamente” gli sussurrò.

Vegeta serrò gli occhi, ascoltando il respiro di lei.

“Vorrei, ma non riesco ad evitare di essere nervoso, teso”.

Bulma iniziò a baciargli il collo, strofinando il naso contro la sua pelle abbronzata.

“Chiudi gli occhi, concentrati solo sulla mia voce” sussurrò. Lo spinse delicatamente, facendolo sdraiare sul letto. Gli sollevò la maglia ed iniziò ad accarezzargli il petto. “Respira piano, regola il respiro. Va tutto bene, rilassati”.

Vegeta aprì le mani e cercò di distendersi, obbedendole.

“Prendi l’aria a piccoli sorsi… Sì, così…”. La voce di Bulma risuonava ovattata, le mani di lei erano fredde, mentre lo accarezzavano.

“In questa cabina ci siamo solo noi. Tutto il mondo è fuori. Non ci sono dolore… vittime… distruzione…”.

Vegeta ingoiò un gemito.

< Quelle mani, morte, che mi vogliono trascinare agli inferi. Quegli occhi bianchi che gridano alla mia colpa…

E quelle mani nere che volevano portarsi via Kakaroth. Lui non ha colpe >. Serrò gli occhi con così forza da farsi male, mentre corrugava la fronte.

Bulma lo accarezzò lì, dove era apparsa una venuzza pulsante, facendogli distendere la fronte, e gli accarezzò anche il viso, le labbra.

“Lascia fuori tutto il resto. Siamo solo noi” lo pregò Bulma.

Vegeta sentiva qualcosa opprimerlo all’altezza del petto, cercò di concentrarsi sulle parole di lei.

“Sei al sicuro. Qui, con me, niente può toccarci” lo rassicurò Bulma.

Vegeta si abbandonò completamente sul letto.

“… Solo noi…” ripeté.

“… Solo noi, insieme” disse Bulma, con voce gentile.

< Ora sì che ho sonno > pensò Vegeta.

“Ti amo” gli disse Bulma, il principe dei saiyan si addormentò con un sorriso sul volto.


	15. Cap.15 Intervista in mondovisione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Questa storia partecipa alla #SummerBingoChallenge indetta sul gruppo facebook Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart”.  
Prompt:88 Insolazione Casella

Cap.15 Intervista in mondovisione

< “Cosa ha detto?” mi chiede stranito il giornalista. “Ha capito bene. Voglio indire una conferenza stampa. La Terra è in pericolo e, mi raccomando, anche il re deve essere presente” scandisco, attento che a quest’essere inferiore non sfugga nulla.

Quel cane decrepito sarà sovrano ancora per poco. Mi muovo sinuosamente, sono così potente, agile, flessibile, imbattibile.

Trattengo risate e grida selvagge. Non voglio farmi scoprire, ma mentalmente posso trovare tutto questo dannatamente divertente.

Preparati Goku, stavolta sarò io a spazzarti via, nessuna tua Genkidama potrà fermarmi.

Stupido folle. Hai voluto che rinascessi buono, ma il dubbio che tornassi ad essere completo, malvagio, non ti ha mai sfiorato.

Pagherai cara la tua ingenuità! La tua presunzione e superbia ti porteranno alla morte!

La tua fortuna non ti salverà questa volta, pagherai uno per uno i tuoi errori, dovuti a troppa leggerezza. Tutto quello che mi hai insegnato, da quel torneo ad oggi, ora appare sotto un'altra ottica.

Dovrò aspettare qualche ora, ma presto avrò tutto il pubblico che mi occorre. Giornalisti si accalcheranno qui, con domande e telecamere. Sarò in mondovisione!

Il cellulare squilla, è mia moglie. Lei è una ‘cosa mia’, mi appartiene. La risparmierò.

La mocciosa? Dipende se si dimostrerà una degna erede. Altrimenti… i bambini diventano cioccolattini dolcissimi a quell’età.

Non rispondo, andrò di persona dalla mia pupa bionda. Diventerà una meravigliosa seguace, una volta rosa Majin.

I terrestri saranno un ottimo popolo da governare, ma penso che spazzerò via il resto dell’universo. I pianeti esploderanno uno dopo l’altro per il mio diletto > pensò Kid Ub.

*******

“Goku!”. Son si ridestò, si era addormentato sulla saracinesca del negozio, mentre era intento a chiuderla.

< Cos…? > si chiese.

“Capo” biascicò, guardando la giovane donna davanti a lei.

“Se vuoi dormire, vai a casa. Qui hai finito il turno” borbottò la padrona dello spaccio, battendo rumorosamente il piede per terra.

“Sì, scusi. Le auguro una buona serata e…

Urca, grazie per avermi riassunto appena tornato” la ringraziò Goku, spiccando il volo.

< Stavo sognando il combattimento contro il serpente dagli occhi di brace.

Il suo potere si sarà anche ‘purificato’, come mi ha detto Broly, ma non mi fido né di lui, né di Freezer che lo possiede, né di Broly stesso.

Da quando sono tornato faccio fin troppi incubi.

Sì, che è tornata la normalità. I vecchietti mi hanno accolto con una grande festa.

La signora Miriam mi ha regalato il cofanetto della sua serie televisiva preferita: ‘Bruttiful’ > pensò.

Volò con la supervelocità fino a casa sua, atterrò davanti la porta di casa e, con la chiave, l’aprì. Entrò, raggiunse la cucina, Chichi stava guardando il telegiornale nella loro televisione.

Lunch teneva in mano un microfono.

“… Questa sera, tutti i giornalisti sono stati convocati d’urgenza…”. Iniziò a dire.

< Se hanno mandato lei, vuol dire che la notizia è importante. Il signor Dimitri, al negozio, mi ha fatto notare che ormai la spediscono solo in zone di guerra o dove c’è qualche mostro che vuole distruggere la terra. Non sa che è mia amica > rifletté Goku.

“Conosco quel giardino, è quello del re. Ci ho combattuto da piccolo contro Al Satan.

Oh, quello è Ub” disse.

“_Ssssh_. Sentiamo cosa devono dire” lo zittì Chichi, posandosi l’indice sulle labbra.

< Strano, di solito il mio allievo cerca di evitare le telecamere più della peste. Lui è timido e, poi, nel suo villaggio, c’è la convinzione che possano rubare l’anima se ti fissano su una pellicola.

Ha qualcosa di diverso. Lo sguardo, così serio, un taglio degli occhi direi… cattivo. Tiene le braccia incrociate in modo strano, con i pugni stretti, lasciando che si incontrino solo in un punto > rifletté Son.

“Cari Terrestri. Sono qui per comunicarvi dell’esistenza di un popolo chiamato saiyan”.

Chichi sentì il battito cardiaco accelerare.

“Chichi, prendi May, qualcosa non va” ordinò Goku. La moglie annuì e corse fuori dalla cucina.

< Sa che la nostra identità deve rimanere segreta. Lui e Mr. Satan si prendono i meriti proprio per questo.

Che sia impazzito? > si domandò Goku.

“… Sono alieni pericolosi, come quelli che hanno tentato di conquistarci di recente…” proseguì Ub.

Goku si aggrappò ad una sedia, impallidendo.

“Non può averlo detto” esalò.

*****

“Ecco scoperto il motivo della tua preoccupazione, non ti sentivi bene” disse Bulma. Era intenta a passare una pomata sulle spalle di Vegeta, completamente arrossate.

“Donna, non ha senso! Come diamine ho fatto a scottarmi?!

Eravamo qui in cabina insieme” brontolò il principe dei saiyan.

Bulma gli posò un bacio sui capelli a fiamma.

“Intanto ora sembri un pomodoro, amore” gli disse.

Vegeta sbuffò.

“Io sono sempre abbronzato e sono nato su un pianeta con due soli. Ti sembra normale?” brontolò. Respirava a fatica e la vista gli si annebbiava.

Mugolò di refrigerio, mentre Bulma gli passava la crema anche sui fianchi.

“Forse tutto quel tempo nello spazio ti ha disabituato… Non prendertela. Lo sai che a me succede ogni volta che mi scordo la crema solare” gli disse.

Trunks entrò nella stanza correndo.

“Dovete sentire questa!” gridò, col viso stravolto. Recuperò il telecomando e accese la televisione. “La stanno sentendo tutti nel salone al piano di sotto” esalò.

“… Sono alieni pericolosi, come quelli che hanno tentato di conquistarci di recente…” spiegò Ub.

Vegeta ricadde all’indietro, Bulma lo afferrò, prima che svenisse. Il principe dei saiyan aveva le labbra esangui.

“N-non può… averlo detto…” biascicò, confuso.

< Non adesso, non in questo momento! Noi saiyan ci stiamo appena riprendendo.

Kakaroth sta accettando di recente questa sua natura. Fino ad ora l’aveva sempre giudicata per le colpe della nostra gente > pensò Vegeta.

“Vegeta, sono qui, amore…” esalò Bulma.

Trunks guardò il padre e scosse il capo. “Questa è una tragedia per tutti noi che viviamo su questo pianeta. Rischiamo si scateni una caccia al saiyan”. Guardò suo padre e corrugò la fronte.

“Cosa gli è successo?” domandò.

“… Insolazione… Ha anche la febbre alta” mormorò Bulma, mordicchiandosi il labbro. Guardava la televisione con gli occhi liquidi.

“Traditore!” gridò Vegeta.

Sullo schermo, al posto del giornalista, iniziarono a susseguirsi una serie di foto. Ritraevano lui, Goku, Gohan, Trunks…

“Benissimo, i nostri visi in mondo visione” gemette Trunks, tremando.

“… Persino Junior… Lui non è neanche un saiyan” mormorò Bulma.

“… Aiutatemi a cacciarli! Ci hanno mentito, hanno guadagnato la nostra fiducia, si sono nascosti tra noi… Catturiamoli!” gridava Ub come un invasato Ub, mentre i terrestri cominciavano a gridare il suo nome, incitandolo.

Bulma si alzò in piedi.

“Trunks, chiama Goten. Tu porti me, lui tuo padre. Dobbiamo trovare un rifugio alla svelta” ordinò.

Il figlio ubbidì, correndo fuori.

Bulma iniziò a gettare tutto quello che trovava in una borsa, contenitore della crema compreso.

“… Vegeta, amore, ce la fai?” domandò, addolcendo il tono.

Vegeta si mise in piedi con le gambe tremanti, vedeva sfocato.

“Se ci sei tu, sì” mormorò.

< Ub ha appena risvegliato il nemico più pericoloso di tutti: la folla.

Ha sobillato l’intero pianeta contro di noi… > pensò.

Si udirono dei fucili che venivano caricati, Vegeta afferrò la moglie e la gettò a terra, mentre i soldati sulla crociera sparavano alla loro cabina.

“Vegeta, non ucciderli, sono terrestri indifesi!” gridò Bulma.

Vegeta la strinse più forte, il respiro irregolare.

“Indifesi? Se non ci sbrighiamo a scappare, ci linceranno…” disse.

I colpi si fermarono e Goten entrò, seguito da Trunks.

“Li abbiamo messi k.o.” disse il figlio di Goku. Raggiunse Vegeta e lo prese delicatamente tra le braccia, il principe dei saiyan ingoiò il grido quando gli toccò la pelle bruciata e arrossata.

Trunks si caricò sulle spalle Bulma, che si era sistemata la borsa a tracolla.

“Tranquillo, Vegeta… Mi occupo io di te” disse gentilmente Goten.

Il principe dei saiyan gli posò la guancia bollente sul petto, ansimando.

“_Umph_… Me la cavo anche da solo… ragazzino…” biascicò.


	16. Cap.16 L'attacco dei terrestri

Cap.16 L'attacco dei terrestri  
  


Vetrunks tremava arrabbiato; la sua aura era incrementata tanto da far esplodere sia televisione che telecomando.

< Il mio nonnino, Goku e il signor Junior non meritano quelle accuse. Essere un saiyan non è una colpa, ma una delle cose più belle di tutti > pensò.

Gohan raggiunse il nipote e lo prese per mano.

“Andiamo” ordinò.

Vetrunks lo seguì, Gohan accelerò il passo.

< Pan starà bene? Era al dojo di Mr. Satan… > pensò.

“Amore, la folla è già qui!” gridò Videl, raggiungendo il marito.

La porta venne sfondata, un gruppo di terrestri, li raggiunse gridando.

< Non siamo arrivati in tempo a scappare. Anche la mia foto è stata trasmessa in mondovisione.

Sembra uno di quei quei film dell’orrore d’epoca. Solo che la gente, invece, delle torce infuocate e dei forconi, è armata di pistole, fucili e mazze.

Un terrestre ciccione, dalla faccia codarda, incoraggiato dalla folla dietro di lui, si fa avanti, brandendo una mazza di ferro.

Vetrunks lo guarda seccato, mentre Videl correva a nascondersi dietro le mie spalle, con ancora indosso il guanto da forno e un grembiule > pensò Gohan.

“Ora morirai mostro alieno” gridò il terrestre, con la bava alla bocca, rivolto al bambino.

Gohan lo guardò truce.

< Se non mi facesse schifo, gli sarei scoppiato a ridere in faccia. Si vede fin troppo che è uno di quei terrestri che, come massimo di attività, restano seduti sul divano ad ingozzarsi di cibi grassi fino a morire per infarto relativamente ancora giovani.

Sono tra l’incredulo e l’arrabbiato > rifletté.

Vetrunks partì all’attacco e raggiunse l’uomo con un calcio all’addome, facendolo piegare in due dal dolore.

Gohan prese in braccio la moglie e spiccò il volo.

< In che mondo nascerai, Azuki? > pensò, mentre Vetrunks lo seguiva levitando.

******

“C-ci stanno… attaccando” gemette Bulma.

< Avremmo dovuto immaginare che neanche i sotterranei della Capsule corporation sarebbero rimasti un luogo sicuro a lungo > pensò Vegeta, caricando un’onda.

La porta cadde, una serie di soldati, coperti da dei caschi di cuoio neri, entrarono con i fucili.

“Non amo chi mi distrugge casa” disse il principe dei saiyan, mentre Bulma si nascondeva dietro le sue spalle.

Vegeta puntò il colpo verso il petto di uno degli aggressori.

Goku apparve al suo fianco e gli bloccò il polso. I terrestri iniziarono a sparare, ma i proiettili rimbalzarono contro una barriera di energia creata dall’aura del Son.

Vegeta guardò Goku con espressione infastidita, l’altro saiyan aveva un viso serioso.

“Lasciami Kakaroth” disse duro Vegeta.

“Non ti permetterò di uccidere un terrestre indifeso” disse Goku, torvo.

“Anche fosse, possono tornare in vita con le sfere” rispose seccato Vegeta.

“Credevo avessi imparato a rispettare la vita” rispose Son, mollando la presa.

Il principe dei saiyan si massaggiò il polso.

“Goku ha ragione, tesoro, non possiamo ucciderli” disse Bulma, stringendosi forte al suo uomo, che arrossì.

Goku posò una mano sulla spalla e lo sentì gemere, li teletrasportò al palazzo del Supremo.

Vegeta si staccò da lui, saltando all’indietro, tenendo lo sguardo basso.

< Mi ferisce l’idea che tu possa pensare che li avrei uccisi!

No, non lo avrei fatto, dopo quello che ho passato nello spazio, non ne ho la forza >.

Goku guardò Vegeta con aria confusa, notò la sua pelle arrossata ed inarcò un sopracciglio.

“Cosa ti è successo?” domandò.

“_Sgrunf_…” ruggì il principe dei saiyan.

Bulma rispose, dicendo: “Insolazione”.

*****

Trunks volava diretto al palazzo del Supremo, seguito da Goten.

“Avrei preferito non separarmi da tuo padre e tua madre. Vegeta non era in condizioni di combattere da solo” disse Goten.

Trunks teneva gli occhi socchiusi, rispose:

“Per questo dobbiamo sbrigarci. Quei vandali avevano preso di mira la casa, quando li abbiamo lasciati”.


	17. Cap.17 Aranyhíd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Partecipa al #WeeklyPrompt.  
Prompt:  
Aranyhíd  
Ungherese, nome  
Significato letterale: “Ponte d’oro”  
Significato 2: Riflesso del sole sull’oceano

Cap.17 Aranyhíd

< Mi sento colpevole. Se non fossi stato preda di un demone, se non avessi rischiato l’anima, avrei potuto capire che in quel ragazzo qualcosa non stava più funzionando nel modo giusto.

Allo stesso tempo mi sento tradito.

Sono il padre di sua moglie?! Come gli è saltato in mente di rovinarmi la vita!

Marron lo ama. Come si sentirà la mia bambina in questo momento?!

Guardo di sottecchi 18. Vola piano. Non è solo per tristezza, è da un po’ che non sta benissimo.

Mi chiedo se sia per la preoccupazione che le ho fatto vivere nello spazio quando sono sparito che si va ad unire a questa > rifletté Crilin. Stavano volando sopra il mare, le loro figure si riflettevano sulla superficie che si stava tingendo dei colori dell’oro.

“Vuoi darmi la bambina? La tengo io?” chiese Crilin.

18 annuì e gli porse la nipote, Ely si aggrappò al nonno, gorgogliando.

Crilin l’avvolse di più nel cappottino.

“Speriamo non prenda freddo in volo” sussurrò. Si morse l’interno della guancia.

18 guardò il marito in volto, dicendo: “Nonostante tutto penso sia una fortuna che quasi tutti i saiyan più giovani non ci siano. Elly e Kamy sono un po’ teste calde e non avrebbero apprezzato”.

“Sì, anche il fatto che Junior non ci sia penso abbia prevenuto delle vittime. Solo che… Chissà come se la passano” mormorò Crilin.

“Meglio di noi” borbottò C18.

< Mio fratello e sua moglie non rischiano niente, ma non mi sorprenderei di trovarli al palazzo dove stiamo andando con i loro gemelli. Mary Jane è molto affezionata a Vegeta e non credo abbia apprezzato la faccenda > pensò.

*******

Bra si sedette sul bordo della scogliera, riprendendo fiato.

“Mi dispiace. Se non fossi stata da me, non ti avrebbero ferito” disse Pan. Atterrò alle sue spalle, respirando pesantemente, stringendo Goshin al petto.

Bra negò con la testa, facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli azzurri, si teneva il braccio, con evidenti segni di bruciature, con l’altra mano.

“Al massimo il torto è mio, che sto facendo perdere tempo. Se non fosse stato per te, non sarei riuscita a prendere Goshin dalla carrozzina in tempo” mormorò.

Pan chinò il capo e sussurrò: “La gente era completamente impazzita… Arrivare a dare fuoco alla palestra di mio nonno per cercare di ucciderci”. 

Bra piegò leggermente all’indietro la testa, i suoi occhi azzurri erano liquidi.

“So che dobbiamo andare al palazzo del Supremo, saranno già tutto lì, ma devo riprendere fiato” esalò. Il sudore scivolava lungo il suo viso pallido, i suoi occhi erano incavati. 

Pan guardò Goshin, il piccolo ridacchiava, sporgendo le manine verso di lei.

< Potevano uccidere un neonato!

Un tempo avrebbero rispettato troppo la figura di mio nonno per fare qualcosa del genere > pensò.

“Ub è mio amico da quando sono molto piccola, non riesco a credere abbia fatto tutto questo” gemette.

Bra guardò il cielo, mentre si rialza con le gambe tremanti.

“Sai, credo di avere le traveggole, ma il mare non mi è mai sembrato così bello. Abbiamo scenari così belli sulla Terra ed, invece, dobbiamo pensare solo a versare del sangue”.

Pan seguì lo sguardo di Bra e sgranò gli occhi.

“La luce sembra creare un ponte d’oro sull’acqua che unisce il sole alle profondità marine. Hai ragione, è bellissimo” sussurrò.

Bra rischiò di cadere all’indietro e con una mano si aggrappò alla spalla di Pan, la sua mano era bollente.

“T-ti dispiace… Ti dispiace se mi aggrappo alle tue spalle?” domandò, arrossendo.

“No, tieniti anche con le ginocchia. Ti portò io” la rassicurò Pan.

Bra si aggrappò alla migliore amica, respirando affannosamente.

“Grazie” esalò.


	18. Cap.18 La discesa del dio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nbCRAkDt0K4; Nightcore - City Nights.  
Partecipa al ‘Ipse dixit’ di Writer’s Wing.  
Prompt: "Questo non è volare amico. Questo è cadere con stile!".  
[Toy Story]

Cap.18 La discesa del dio

Dende gridò, vedendo il terreno che si avvicinava, nascose il viso nell’incavo del collo della giovane a cui era aggrappato.

< Non posso credere che mi sono lasciato convincere ad andare io sulla Terra per cercare di capire cosa sta succedendo di preciso ad Ub.

Tutto questo è così pericoloso! Però, dopo aver attaccato le ragazze, essermi lasciato trascinare dal mio pericoloso lato demoniaco, dovevo pur farmi perdonare > pensò.

“Ci siamo sfracellati?” domandò, socchiuse un occhio e vide la propria ombra che si muoveva su un prato verde. Andavano in linea retta, non stavano precipitando più.

Mai scoppiò a ridere. “Per essere uno che ha poteri quasi illimitati, sei un vero fifone, amore” trillò.

“S-stiamo… volando?” domandò Dende e la voce gli tremò, mentre un rivolo di sudore gli scendeva tra le antenne.

< A-amore? Non mi aveva ancora chiamato così, in fondo non è da tanto che ci frequentiamo > pensò, arrossendo.

“Questo non è volare, amico. Questo è cadere con stile!” gridò Mai, scoppiando a ridere.

< Quando sono tornata bambina ho capito che avevo un mondo di possibilità. Non sono riuscita a ricambiare Trunks. Lui era così dolce, così carino, ma la differenza di età era troppa.

Finché si trattava di tenersi per mano, di sorridersi, anche dei primi bacetti, mi sentivo lusingata, arrossivo persino. La prima volta che la cosa si è fatta seria, sono scappata via.

L’ho lasciato a Marron, l’ho quasi gettato tra le sue braccia, pur sapendo che tra loro non avrebbe funzionato. Ero così felice il giorno in cui mi ha detto che si era fidanzato ufficialmente con Pan, durante il loro viaggio era diventato palese quanto fossero legati.

Però quell’esperienza mi ha fatto capire che il mio cuore poteva battere ancora, che potevo innamorarmi.

Avevo sempre avuto una cotta per Junior, ma lui non mi ha mai notato. Quando ho visto come guardava Elly, una volta cresciuta, ho capito che per me non c’era più spazio.

L’ho odiato, profondamente, ma alla fine ho capito che dovevo andare avanti…

Non ero l’unica che doveva andare avanti. Così mi sono trovata davanti ‘lui’… Kami-sama in persona! Il Supremo della Terra…

Sembrava così solo, triste. Mi disse che era scappato da un certo Mr. Popo. All’inizio è cominciato tutto per gioco. Più che altro volevamo dimenticare, rincuorarci a vicenda.

Non si rendeva conto quanto era bello. Un corpo namecciano sottile, ma perfettamente sbocciato. La sua pelle verde era così liscia al tocco. Aveva delle forme sinuose, una delicatezza ed una dolcezza che Junior non avrebbe mai avuto. Aveva i pregi di Piccolo, ma qualcosa di Gohan. Non mi ha sorpreso quando mi ha raccontato che il figlio di quel pazzo di Goku era il suo migliore amico > rifletté.

Atterrarono, il paracadute sulle sue spalle si afflosciò.

“Siamo parecchio lontani dal centro abitato, dovremo andare a piedi” spiegò Mai, passandosi l’indice sotto il naso.

“Gra-grazie… a-amore…” biascicò Dende.

Mai gli posò un bacio a fior di labbra, arrossendo a sua volta.

“Vedrai, scopriremo perché Ub è completamente impazzito aizzando i terrestri” disse gentilmente.

< Sempre detto che Pilaf sarebbe un re migliore per questa Terra > pensò.


	19. Cap.19 Il doppio volto dei terrestri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Partecipa al:  
#WeeklyPrompt.  
Prompt:  
“Nel buio sento un palpito di ____ (palpebre).”  
«I poemi della luce», Lucian Blaga

Cap.19 Il doppio volto dei terrestri

Goku schioccò la lingua sul palato, mentre detergeva la fronte di Vegeta con una pezzuola bagnata.

“Tu sei in queste condizioni e ti metti a combattere?! Urca, se sei suicida” brontolò.

Vegeta sbuffò rumorosamente.

“Almeno non ho la tua ossessione per i terrestri” brontolò.

< Ci hanno demolito casa e per lui sembra quasi normale! Li giustifica lo stesso > pensò.

Goku arrossì. “Non ho un’ossessione” si lagnò con voce infantile.

< Io sono ancora offeso! Pensare che li avrei ucciso. Dopo quello che è successo, dopo il Serpente di fuoco poi. Che mi ha fatto capire quanto devo stare attento a non contaminare il potere reale per evitare diventi qualcosa di terribile!

Per non parlare di quel giretto agl’inferi > pensò Vegeta, sbuffando sonoramente.

“Sì, sei ossessionato e troppo buono” si lamentò.

Goku passò a bagnargli anche la schiena arrossata.

“Tutte queste critiche non le merito…” mormorò. Erano seduti su uno dei letti delle tante stanze del Supremo.

Nel corridoio videro passare Goshin in volo, trasformato in supersaiyan, inseguito da Goten, intento a urlare, allungando le braccia per prendere il figlio.

“Dovremmo aiutarlo?” domandò Goku, grattandosi sotto l’occhio.

“_Nah_. Deve imparare a gestire il suo marmocchio” ribatté Vegeta, ridacchiando.

Lo stomaco di entrambi i saiyan purosangue brontolò.

********

Il re era affacciato al balcone della finestra del suo palazzo. Stringeva con le zampe superiori il bordo di marmo della balconata.

Sospirò, mentre la codina di pelliccia blu gli scivolava tra le zampe, dando vita a un piccolo bozzo nei suoi pantaloncini corti.

< La gente sembra impazzita > pensò. Abbassando le orecchie sul capo, scuotendolo. <Grida, chiama ed esalta quel giovane, quell’Ub. Presto inizierà una rivolta, cercheranno di depormi >. Alzò il capo e osservò il cielo, con espressione afflitta, il tartufo nero completamente umido.

< Oggi ho visto anch’io quell’intervista. Tra le foto ho riconosciuto Son Goku. Quel bambino coraggioso, che un tempo ha sconfitto Al Satan salvandoci tutti, ora è un uomo. La sua espressione era dura, ma so che quel guerriero è rimasto puro di cuore.

< Sono convinto che sia stato lui, coi capelli tinti di biondo, a sfidare Cell. Nessuno potrà persuadermi del contrario.

Ho conosciuto Mr. Satan e non ha mai spiccato in nessuna dote. Nemmeno in intelligenza.

Purtroppo il nostro mondo è regolato dalle leggi di mercato e lui ne racchiude l’essenza. Sa vendersi, far parlare di sé.

Ora, però, l’aver scelto il successore sbagliato, un ragazzo assetato solo di potere, sarà fatale per questo povero mondo >.

Iniziarono a indicarlo, a fischiare. Le guardie puntarono le pistole, urla di scherno si alzarono contro il sovrano.

Quest’ultimo si ritirò, chiudendo la finestra e tirando le tende, lasciando calare l’oscurità nella sua stanza. Con aria stanca, a tentoni, raggiunse il suo letto e vi si accomodò.

“Nel buio sento un palpito di palpebre, il mio. Mi chiedo se sarà l’ultimo.

Quanto ancora mi resta prima che il mio popolo, che tanto ho amato, mi si rivolti contro abbagliato da un miraggio?” sussurrò.

Nascondendo il viso tra le zampe che gli facevano da mani, sospirando pesantemente.


	20. Cap.20 Junior viene aggredito

Cap.20 Junior viene aggredito

Elly ansimò, poggiandosi una mano sul petto. Si sedette sulla roccia spigolosa, respirando profondamente per ripetute volte, lasciando ricadere la mano, e abbassò lo sguardo verso terra, osservandone i dettagli.

Il suolo era sabbioso, di colore rosa.

< Questa sfumatura di rosa non l’avevo mai vista sulla Terra > pensò, tenendo fermo lo sguardo.

Afferrò con la mano destra una porzione di terreno davanti a sé. Notò che pochi centimetri sotto era costituito da roccia dura, di colore rosa più intenso.

< Ecco perché non trovo piante in questo luogo. Appena sotto i nostri piedi è roccia dura, inospitale per quasi qualsiasi pianta >, pensò, spostando lo sguardo sul campione che aveva nel pugno, osservando i singoli granelli costituenti la porzione di terreno.

< C’è di tutto qui: sabbia, argilla, polvere, ghiaia, ma l’area è molto secca, l’acqua nel terreno è pochissima. Sarebbe bello analizzare il terreno > pensò, gettando via il campione, che in parte finì sugli stivaletti, sporcandoli di polvere rosa.

Alzò lo sguardo, osservando le rocce che lo circondavano. Erano dello stesso colore della sabbia che aveva tenuto in mano, tranne alcune rocce che erano più scure.

< Chissà di quale strano materiale sono fatte > rifletté.

Si alzò, si chinò e si passo la mano sullo stivale destro. Si rimise dritta, guardò l’altro stivale, e rifece l’operazione. Fece una decina di passi, poi si fermò e ruotò su sé stessa.

< Il paesaggio mi sembra ovunque uguale. Come se fosse costruito su misura, nessun dettaglio diverso spostandosi da un punto ad un altro > considerò.

Accanto a lei c’era una roccia alta due volte lei, gli posò una mano sopra, lasciando che il suo peso gravasse su di essa.

< Non è molto pesante. Potrebbe non reggermi, probabilmente questa roccia è franabile, come cava > ammise.

Si ricompose, allontanando la mano dalla roccia. Fece un passo indietro, portò leggermente il capo in avanti e la osservò per intero.

< È una delle rocce più scure. Anche questa sfumatura di rosa non l’avevo mai vista… E poi, che forma strana, sembra uno di quei mappamondi che aveva mio nonno >.

Riprese a camminare, con lo sguardo basso. Un passo dopo l’altro sollevava polvere rosa che finiva sugli stivali, sui pantaloni blu, e qualche granello pure sulla maglia e sul viso.

< È strano, il terreno è compatto, per quanto sabbioso, ma si solleva parecchia polvere. Non mi convince questa cosa, sembra che tutto debba crollare da un momento all’altro > pensò.

Fece un altro passo, con il piede destro schiacciò una piantina nera. Spostò il piede in avanti e posò lo sguardo sul corpo schiacciato. Si chinò, poggiando i gomiti sulle ginocchia, il bacino a due piedi da terra. Passò l’indice sulle foglie della pianta, dicendo:

“Non ho visto forme di vite simili a queste nei dintorni. Di sicuro non assomiglia a niente che possa esistere sulla Terra”. Riprese la sua marcia, guardando i due soli in cielo, uno dei due stava tramontando.

< Due soli? L’altro giorno non erano quattro? Mi stupisco facciano così poco calore, questo luogo è perfettamente abitabile. A misura di creature come me! Sono soli più luminosi, ma devono riscaldare decisamente molto meno. Il colore del cielo è simile a quello nostro, ma molto più scuro.

Se non vi sono piante, a parte quella piantina che ho schiacciato, come facciamo a respirare? L’ossigeno da dove proviene? Vorrei tanto conoscere le leggi che regolano questo pianeta. Sicuramente non sono quelle che regolano l’universo che conosciamo. Sembra di essere finiti in una dimensione a parte.

Dopo il regno demoniaco, ci manca solo il monolite di Odissea nello spazio >. Concluse la saiyan.

“Mi chiedo quando Junior si deciderà a dirmi dove si trova, così potrò aiutarlo con i combattimenti. Sono stanca di dover occupare il mio tempo con le ricerche” brontolò.

********

_“Dove sono?” domandò Junior. Era seduto per terra, con le gambe accavallate e le mani appoggiate sulle ginocchia. _

_La figura del Supremo era in piedi davanti a lui e gettava una lunga ombra, in quel luogo rischiarato da una luce indefinita. _

_“Tu stai morendo. Devi tenere duro, o tutti e tre scompariremo” disse il saggio con voce grave. _

_Junior si alzò in piedi di scatto, guardandosi intorno confuso. “Morendo?! Com’è possibile?! Ho sconfitto tutti i miei avversari!” gridò. _

_Nail gli si avvicinò e con voce stanca gli rispose: “Ti hanno attaccato alle spalle”. Gli posò una mano sulla spalla, Junior si divincolò, allontanandosi. _

_“Non ho sentito nessuna aura!” sbraitò Junior. _

_“Siete finiti in un tranello. Questa trappola…”. Iniziò a dire il Supremo. _

_“Elly! Devo avvertire Elly!” gridò Junior. Serrò i pugni e incrementò l’aura. “Devo uscire da qui! Devo proteggerla!” sbraitò. _

_“Sei dentro la tua mente, non puoi lasciare questo luogo” ribatté il Supremo. _

_“Però questo è lo spirito giusto. Tieni duro, questo ci salverà” si congratulò Nail, facendogli il segno dell’ok. _

_“ELLYYYYY!”. _

L’urlo di Junior proruppe dalle labbra del suo corpo, ma trasformandosi in un basso gemito.

“Chi lo ha ridotto così? Chi è stato?!” gemette Elly.

“Non lo sappiamo” sussurrò 18. Abbassò lo sguardo e si passò la mano tra i corti capelli biondi.

“Ci ha teletrasportati qui Goku e poi è tornato indietro” mormorò 17.

< Noi eravamo venuti per avvisarli di quello che sta succedendo sulla Terra. Però ora non conviene dirglielo, hanno già i loro guai qui > pensò. 

18 abbracciò Elly, che si divincolò. “Perché siete venuti?!” gridò Elly, con gli occhi arrossati.

< Voglio sapere chi è stato! > pensò.

“Avevamo immaginato che…” mentì 18.

“… Avreste avuto bisogno di aiuto”. Concluse la bugia 17.

“Di preciso, voi cosa avete visto?” s’inserì Kamhara, parlando piano.

“Junior a terra, incosciente, colpito da un attacco energetico alla schiena” spiegò 18.

“… ed innumerevoli avversari k.o. tutt’intorno a lui. Doveva aver combattuto fino a quel momento”. Aggiunse 17.


	21. Cap.21 Al palazzo del re

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Partecipa: Ipse Dixit!  
Prompt: "Benvenuta nel vero mondo! Fa schifo. E te ne innamorerai.".

Cap.21 Al palazzo del re 

Crilin era intento a giocare a carte con Videl, mentre con una mano cullava Ely nella culla. 

“Quanto ci mette mia moglie a cercare aiuto?” domandò. 

“Sai che è andata in una zona praticamente di guerra” ribatté Videl. 

Crilin sospirò pesantemente. “Avrei voluto andarci io, ma quando si mette in testa qualcosa è impossibile farle cambiare idea. Andarle contro mi fa quasi paura” borbottò. 

Videl gli fece un sorriso rassicurante, sussurrando: “Andrà tutto bene. Lei sa difendersi, ti ricordo che è una grande guerriera e 17 è con lei”. 

< Siamo più in pericolo noi qui sulla Terra > pensò, inghiottendo un sospiro. < Almeno mia figlia e mio nipote sono al sicuro >. 

Chichi camminava alle sue spalle, guardando la nuora seduta sul pavimento di marmo con la coda dell’occhio. 

“Mi duole ammetterlo, ma questa volta Vegeta non ha tutti i torti. Gli altri terrestri sono impazziti” gemette. 

“Anche Goku ha le sue ragioni. Non possiamo certo comportarci da mostri come si aspettano adesso” ribatté Bulma. 

Chichi annuì, lamentandosi: “Questa situazione è davvero terribile. Non so proprio come ne usciremo”. 

******** 

Marron avanzò lungo i corridoi, il battito cardiaco accelerato. Raggiunse la sala del trono, trovandovi seduto Ub. 

“Devi essere impazzito! Che fine ha fatto il re? Cosa sta succedendo?!” gridò. 

Il marito fece un sorriso storto. 

< Alla sorpresa è subentrato il dolore. Fortuna che nostra figlia è al sicuro con i miei genitori > pensò Marron, con gli occhi liquidi. 

“L’ho fatto per noi. Dovresti esserne felice” sussurrò Ub, allargando le braccia. 

“Non ti riconosco più! Tu non sei l’uomo gentile che ho sposato! Il ragazzo che si occupava del suo villaggio, che combatteva per gli altri come un eroe!” sbraitò Marron, mentre una lacrima le rigava il volto. 

Le guardie la tenevano sotto tiro. 

< Ho deciso di fare l’infermiera proprio per poter aiutare gli altri, escludere la violenza dalla mia vita! > pensò. “RAGIONA!” gridò, raschiandosi la gola. 

Da Ub provenne una forte aura malvagia che si diffuse per tutto il palazzo del re della Terra. 

Un rivolo di sudore scivolò lungo il collo della giovane donna, altre gocce le rigarono il viso, deformato dalla preoccupazione. 

< Come posso perdonargli di aver fatto considerare i miei genitori dei mostri? Dopo tutto quello che è successo a mia madre! Dopo tutto il tempo in cui si è sentita solo una macchina senz’anima? 

Come ha potuto farlo, quando mio padre lo ha sempre trattato come un figlio?!> pensò. 

Ub fece un cenno con la mano e le guardie abbassarono le armi. Accavallò le gambe e si accomodò appoggiandosi contro lo schienale del trono. 

“Tu fremi dalla voglia di combattere... di uccidere. Vuoi solo il potere!” gridò Marron. 

Ub rise. 

“Come tutti in questo mondo. Ti aspettavo amore mio, così capirai” sussurrò roco. 

“Finiscila con questa pazzia” sibilò Marron, mettendosi in posizione di combattimento. 

Ub si passò la mano tra i capelli, dicendole: “Benvenuta nel nostro mondo! Fa schifo... e te ne innamorerai”. 


	22. Cap.22 La situazione precipita

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto per I prompt del lunedì de Il giardino di Efp.  
Prompt: Non avremmo dovuto farlo, è l'ultima volta che mi lascio coinvolgere nelle tue sciocchezze.

Cap.22 La situazione precipita

“Il cielo è diventato viola, ma non è quello il problema. Ha iniziato a cadere una pioggia di meteoriti” disse 17, affacciato alla finestra.

La casa tremava, a causa di un terremoto.

Elly si stese sul corpo di Junior, proteggendolo col proprio, mentre diversi oggetti della casa precipitavano, i macchinari medici iniziarono a ronzare.

18 creò una barriera intorno all’edificio, schermandolo dalle meteore.

< Dovrei essere con mia figlia in questo momento. Per salvarla da quello che il marito è diventato!

Non a rischiare la vita dall’altra parte dell’universo > pensò, con gli occhi liquidi.

“Tutto questo non è per niente naturale” disse 17.

Voltandosi a guardare gli altri, mentre incrementava l’aura.

< Questo mondo è completamente impazzito e si è trasformato in una trappola. Dovevo capire dalle mie analisi che qualcosa non andava > pensò Elly.

“Voi dovete rimanere con Junior. Io devo andare, c’è una bambina rimasta sola là fuori. Devo salvarla! Ha bisogno del mio aiuto!” gridò. < Non voglio andare, non voglio lasciare il mio amore in queste condizioni > pensò.

*********

Mr. Satan cercò di forzare la serratura.

“Non dovevamo accettare quella telefonata in tutto questo. Non possiamo certo salvarlo noi il re” gemette.

MajinBu s’imbronciò, incrociando le braccia.

“Perché non posso mangiare nessuno?” borbottò. Gonfiò le guance, mentre un po’ di fumo si sollevava dalla sua testa.

Mr.  Satan impallidì, mentre il sudore iniziava a scendere lungo il suo corpo.

“N-no... non mangiamo nessuno...” biascicò.

MajinBu sbuffò. “ Dende ha detto di salvare il re che è rinchiuso. Perché non posso mangiare mentre lo facciamo?” brontolò.

“ Sbri -sbrighiamoci... così poi... cerchiamo le cucine... ed i dolci” farfugliò Mr.  Satan , col battito cardiaco accelerato. Riuscì ad aprire la porta e la socchiuse, guardandosi intorno.

“Ehi voi, fermi!” gli urlarono contro delle guardie.

Mr. Satan gridò e si mise a correre, entrando, seguito da MajinBu.

< Se mi fermassi mi riconoscerebbero, ma non posso rischiare. Tutta questa faccenda sta avendo una brutta influenza sul mio amico > pensò.

“Dannato  Dende , non m’interessa che è il Supremo. Non avremmo dovuto farlo! È l’ultima volta che mi lascio coinvolgere nelle tue sciocchezze” sbraitò. 

*******

< Pensavo che sarei dovuto andare io dalla pupa, mi ha risparmiato parecchia fatica > pensò Majin Ub.

“Su, smettila di urlare e fare la moglie isterica” sussurrò. Si alzò dal trono e scese i gradini che lo separavano dalla moglie. “Parliamone” sussurrò.

Marron tentò di raggiungerlo con un calcio al viso. “Se non vuoi ragionare, ti farò ragionare io!” gridò. I suoi capelli biondi si erano sciolti.

Ub parò i suoi pugni con la mano, sbadigliando.

Dai suoi occhi partì un raggio rosa, questo colpì la giovane in pieno petto, facendola volare via. Marron ricadde pesantemente sul pavimento.

La luce rosa l’avvolse completamente.

*******

Dende aiutò Mai a rimettersi in piedi, i loro corpi erano ricoperti di fango.

“Cosa diamine vi è successo?!” gridò Bra, correndogli incontro.

Mai si tolse un rametto dai capelli, completamente sporchi, il suo viso era annerito. “Abbiamo avuto dei problemi con delle guardie… ed un fossato” sussurrò.

Dende si massaggiò la spalla, dicendo: “Abbiamo tantissime cose da dirvi”.

“Allora sbrigatevi a fare rapporto” abbaiò Vegeta. Cercò di mettersi in piedi, ma Goku l’obbligò a sedersi.

“Ti prego, non perdete tempo. Diteci tutto” ordinò Gohan, premendosi gli occhiali contro il viso.

Dende sospirò.

“Credo che Ub sia posseduto da Kid Bu. Ho sentito le loro auree completamente fuse”.

< Questa non ci voleva > pensò Bulma, scuotendo il capo.

“Siamo tornati di corsa perché… abbiamo visto Marron entrare nel palazzo. Credo che la vostra amica sia in pericolo” raccontò Mai.


	23. Cap.23 Majin Marron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al The Weekend Run a cura di Piume d'Ottone - la Cittadella degli Scrittori  
Numero Parole: 516  
Prompt: 6. Podio.

Cap.23 Majin Marron

MajinMarron piegò il capo di lato, sorridendo. I lunghi capelli biondi le ondeggiavano morbidi intorno al viso, ricadendole delicati sulle spalle.

< Bra, Pan, vi siete autonomamente messe in cima nel podio delle più potenti. 

Sento le vostre auree, so che siete qui. Ve la farò pagare. Vedrete chi è la più forte tra noi!

Questa trasformazione ha risvegliato il mio vero potenziale > pensò.

Avanzò, il suo corpo slanciato era coperto solo da un top nero aderente, che le lasciava scoperto l’addome su cui risaltava l’ombelico, e dei pantaloni di tela bianchi a vita bassa, tenuti sollevati da una cinghia dorata decorata con la medesima M che svettava sulla sua fronte.

Gli occhi della giovane avevano un taglio duro, dalle iridi azzurre gelide come il ghiaccio.

***

< Vedere il re in quelle condizioni, intento a tremare e a piangere mi ha scosso. C’è voluto un sonnifero per farlo calmare. Speriamo che al suo risveglio sia più tranquillo > pensò Mr. Satan.

Si voltò di scatto sentendo qualcuno entrare nella stanza, il sudore scendeva lungo il suo viso.

“MajinBu sta mangiando. Puoi rilassarti” disse Dende.

Mr. Satan gli fece un sorriso tirato.

“Gli altri?” domandò.

Il Supremo incrociò le braccia. “Alcuni di loro sono rimasti al palazzo dopo avervi salvato. Anche se la maggioranza di loro erano già rimasti a palazzo da prima… Altri hanno deciso di andare al castello del re” sussurrò.

Mr. Satan sussurrò con voce preoccupata: “Deduco che Goku e Vegeta siano partiti all’attacco, nonostante tutto, alla ricerca di Ub”.

“Purtroppo sì, questa volta la situazione è insostenibile. Si troveranno davanti i terrestri stessi” gemette il Supremo.

< Quando fanno queste scelte, mi viene da pensare che i saiyan siano sul podio tra tutte le razze quando si tratta di fare sciocchezze o menar le mani per risolvere ogni problema > ammise mentalmente.

*****

“Avete distrutto tutto il nostro esercito...” gridò Sakeh. Il suo corpo era completamente bianco, aveva una placca rosso scuro in fronte e quattro corna sulla testa, completamente lisce, dello stesso colore.

< Spero che 17 e 18 siano riusciti ad andare prendere una navicella. Dobbiamo riuscire a fuggire da questo pianeta. Devo portare_ sensei_ al sicuro > pensò Elly, indietreggiando. 

Sekhmet si passò la mano sulla placca violetta che aveva in capo.

“... però ora vi annienteremo noi!” urlò.

< Sono almeno la metà rispetto a Freezer, un quarto probabilmente di Devil. Si sentono forti perché sono in due e molto affiatati. Li distruggerò entrambi > si disse Elly, trasformandosi.

“Toglietevi di mezzo, idioti! Devo trovare e salvare una bambina!” gridò.

< Sono così contenta che Kamy sia venuta a darmi rinforzo. Non ho tempo da perdere con questi due incapaci > pensò.

“Qui gli unici che saranno distrutti siete voi!” gridò Kamhara, atterrando al suo fianco. 

< Se dovessimo riuscire a sconfiggere dei saiyan, quando ormai nostro cugino non riesce a far altro che farsi sconfiggere da loro, saremo considerati degli eroi. Nessuno ci priverà mai più del trono anche se nostro cugino Freezer dovesse ritornare > pensò Sekmhet. Con un cenno del capo partì all’attacco insieme a Sakeh.


	24. Cap.24 Universo corroso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al The Weekend Run a cura di Piume d'Ottone - la Cittadella degli Scrittori  
Numero Parole: 773  
Prompt: 18. Caos  
Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uH-lbkfb0ck; Nightcore ~ Demons (Female cover) Lyrics.

Cap.24 Universo corroso

“Siamo state grandi” esalò Kamy, cadendo in ginocchio. Davanti a loro erano stesi i cadaveri dei due changelling, i loro bianchi occhi vitrei erano riversi al cielo.

Elly si passò il dorso della mano sulla bocca, sporcandosi la pelle di sangue, affiancandosi all’altra saiyan.

“Ci abbiamo messo troppo tempo. Non ho ancora trovato quella bambina” sussurrò. Il suo corpo era completamente ricoperto da tagli ed ematomi, il sangue scivolava lungo la sua pelle pallida.

Entrambe le ragazze si erano ritrasformate.

Kamy aveva il naso sporco di sangue ed un occhio nero, il suo braccio destro era inservibile.

“Ti fa onore questa tua preoccupazione” sussurrò. Alzò lo sguardo e le sorrise.

Elly tentò di sorriderle a sua volta, chinando il capo. Si guardarono negli occhi e si fecero l’ok a vicenda.

< Sento l’ira prendere di nuovo possesso di me. Ogni volta che rischio di perdere il mio Junior, sento i miei demoni risvegliarsi.

Tutto diventa distante e freddo. Così freddo da bruciare. Vorrei soltanto gridare >.

Kamhara gridò, mentre cadeva in avanti a faccia in giù. Sulla sua schiena si era aperta una ferita identica a quella di Junior, mentre si dipanavano le scintille dell’onda di energia che l’aveva inferta.

< Non è possibile! Non ho sentito nessuna aura! > gridò mentalmente Elly, voltandosi di scatto. I suoi occhi sgranati erano bianchi.

“T-tu? Non è… possibile…” esalò con un filo di voce.

< Potevo capire in tempo che era tutto un trucco! In fondo questo stesso pianeta era un inganno.

Hanno attirato qui anche gl’invasori solo per rendere più credibile questa trappola > pensò, mentre il suo battito cardiaco accelerava.

La finta bambina scoppiò a ridere.

“Sciocca.

Io non sono mai stato chi credevi. Io sono Cell!” gridò.

< Cell? Quello di cui mi parlava Gohan? > pensò Elly.

“Vedi, le regole dell’universo sono state distorte. L’alterazione si diffonderà da questo pianeta ed ovunque sarà il _caos_. Potete anche distruggermi, ma avrò comunque la mia vendetta”.

La vera voce di Cell continuava ad uscire dalle labbra della finta bambina, dando a tutto una nota d’inquietudine e di realtà distorta. “Tornando nel mondo dei vivi, ho seminato i poteri di Lourth in ogni dove. Nascosto dalle battaglie, ho annientato l’entropia dell’eco-sistema dell’intero universo. Se Zeno-sama lo verrà a sapere, cancellerà l’intero universo”. La pelle rosea della piccola divenne verde, butterata da macchie. I capelli si accorciarono, divenendo lisci e verdi scuro. 

Elly impallidì.

“Sono convinto che se ti uccido, però, tutto tornerà come prima” ringhiò.

< Prima lo finisco, prima posso portare Kamy al sicuro. Raggiungere 17 e 18, per mettere in salvo anche Junior da quest’inferno > si disse.

“Non sarà così facile, non ci riuscirai” sussurrò Cell, ormai anche fisicamente di sesso maschile.

Elly si caricò il corpo incosciente di Kamhara sulla schiena, trasformandosi in supersaiyan.

< Non riesco ad andare oltre questo stadio al momento. Sono esausta > pensò.

“Forse col mio aiuto sì” sussurrò Cabba. Si voltò verso Elly. “Nei momenti in cui la tua amica ti ha lasciato sola, è venuta a cercare me con i suoi poteri da strega.

‘_Sensei_’ Vegeta le aveva raccontato del nostro legame”.

“U-un altro… saiyan?” esalò Elly, indietreggiando.

Il corpo incosciente di Kamhara ancora abbandonato sulle sue spalle.

Cabba si voltò e le sorrise, passandosi l’indice sotto il naso.

“Vengo dall’universo sei, è un piacere trovare qualcun altro che sia stato allievo di ‘_sensei_’” disse.

Elly impallidì, sgranando gli occhi.

“Vieni da un universo parallelo!” gridò.

< Le sorprese finiranno mai? Ogni volta che penso di sapere tutto, esce qualche nuova follia. Questo mondo continua a rivelarsi più complesso di quanto mai si possa immaginare > pensò.

Cabba si voltò nuovamente e si mise in posizione di combattimento, fissando Cell, intento a divenire sempre più alto, proseguendo la sua trasformazione.

“Sì, e da me ci sono tantissimi saiyan di ‘Salad’, non di Vegeta-sei. Io sono il futuro re, come mi ripete sempre Vegeta-sama, il mio _sensei_” spiegò Cabba. Partì all’attacco in volo, Cell parò il suo calcio con il braccio. Si creò una voragine intorno all’onda d’urto.

Elly gli gridò: “Puoi tenerlo occupato mentre porto al sicuro la mia amica? Fidati, ritornerò”.

“Contaci!” urlò Cabba.

< Non credo siano tutti dolci e carini come lui.

Però certo che tra Vetrunks e Cabba, mi chiedo se Vegeta non si scelga allievi piccoli e coccolosi. Io probabilmente sono un’eccezione perché il mio vero _sensei_ è Junior > si disse.

“Noi che universo siamo?!” sbraitò.

“Sette!”. L’urlo di Cabba, in risposta, risuonò tutt’intorno. 

Elly si allontanò in volo, raggiungendo una rapidità supersonica. “Torno presto” sussurrò.

< Impedirò a quest’universo di collassare nel _caos _> si promise.


	25. Cap.25 Inversione del tempo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: Casper - One Last Wish | Orchestral Christmas; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1jfA6UwgKDQ.  
Scritta per l’Ipse Dixit! di Writer's Wing.  
Prompt: "Arrivi ad un punto in cui devi tirarti su, smettere di piagnucolare e iniziare a vivere."  
[Grey’s Anatomy]

Cap.25 Inversione del tempo

Cabba saltò all’indietro, evitando una serie di onde dirette al suo viso, fece una capriola posando le mani a terra e riatterrò in piedi. Muoveva la testa a destra e a sinistra, evitando la coda appuntita di Cell, che era ricresciuta con l’ago d’osso più aguzzo.

< Se non posso sconfiggerlo da solo, devo almeno resistere > pensò. I suoi capelli color oro brillavano, illuminando il suo viso.

_Vegeta era seduto su una roccia sopra di lui, il gomito posato sul ginocchio piegato. Con espressione imperscrutabile osservava l’orizzonte._

_Cabba incassò il capo tra le spalle, mordicchiandosi il labbro._

_“Siete arrabbiato perché sono un frignone. Vero, sensei’?” domandò._

_Vegeta rispose serafico: “Arrivi ad un punto in cui devi tirarti su, smettere di piagnucolare e iniziare a vivere”._

< Ho iniziato a vivere e a combattere. Renderò fieri il mio maestro, i miei genitori, i miei amici e coloro che credono in me.

Devo iniziare a dimostrarmi degno di essere un principe dei saiyan! > pensò Cabba. Posò una mano a terra e raggiunse il nemico con un calcio a piedi uniti diretto al suo volto.

Cell fu costretto ad indietreggiare, sputando un grumo di sangue violetto.

“Maledetto” ruggì.

*********

Vegeta cercò di sfondare la porta con una serie di spallate, gridando.

“Mi spieghi che diamine sta succedendo?!” sbraitò.

Goku era intento a spezzare a metà i fucili, laser e normali, delle guardie svenute sul pavimento.

“Credo che Ub abbia assunto i poteri di Kid Bu” disse.

Vegeta saltò, colpendo con una serie di calci la porta, ma questa si limitò a tremare.

< Non devo perdere la calma > pensò. La sua pelle arrossata scottava e sentiva la gola secca, rivoli di sudore scendevano lungo il suo viso.

Goku notò che sulla guancia la pelle stava spellando.

< Non sembra affatto una scottatura normale > pensò, grattandosi un sopracciglio.

“Urca, ha trasformato questa stanza in quella dello spirito del tempo” disse. Si guardò intorno, l’ambiente sembrava un lunghissimo salone completamente candido.

“Se è così, un anno qui dentro significa un giorno là fuori” ringhiò Vegeta, digrignando i denti. Serrò un pugno.

< Dannati terrestri. Se non ci avessero attaccato facendoci perdere tempo, avremmo attraversato la porta prima che qui si tramutasse > pensò.

“Dobbiamo trovare qualche idea per evitare che il suo maledetto raggio rosa trasformi anche noi! Non ci tengo a diventare una caramella” sibilò.

“Urca, che situazione. Io sono preoccupato, Vegeta. Dobbiamo portare questa povera gente fuori...”. Iniziò Son.

“Bra, Pan, Trunks e Goten sono là fuori, da soli! Per loro devi essere preoccupato, dannazione!” sbraitò Vegeta, interrompendolo.

< Questo posto puzza di magia. Penso ci sia anche lo zampino di Lourth in quello che è successo ad Ub. Maledizione, siamo come mosche prigioniere di una ragnatela. Questa porta è come se fosse fasulla, un dipinto, non è davvero possibile aprirla! > pensò.

****

Elly guardò 17 sdraiare Kamy sul lettino improvvisato accanto a Junior, sotto l’oblò.

“Io devo tornare indietro a combattere” sussurrò.

18 annuì, dicendole: “Noi porteremo Kamy e Junior al sicuro”.

“La prossima volta che venite ad aiutarmi, portate dei senzu. Ci vediamo” disse Elly, dandole le spalle.

18 raggiunse il ripiano dei comandi della navicella, iniziando ad accenderla.

< In qualsiasi altro momento mia sorella avrebbe cercato di fermare quella ragazzina. Però adesso ha in mente solo la figlia, non vede l’ora di tornare indietro per vedere come procede la situazione col genero > pensò 17.

“Aspetta! Tu come tornerai sulla Terra?!” gridò, rivoltò ad Elly che aveva spiccato il volo.

“Me la caverò, non preoccuparti!” sbraitò la saiyan, allontanandosi. Il portellone della navicella si chiuse, 17 appoggiò la mano sul metallo e sospirò.

“Speriamo sia vero” bisbigliò.

< Mi sento un mostro a lasciarla su un pianeta che sta esplodendo, ma se l’intero universo sta collassando, il mio posto è accanto a mio marito, mia figlia e mia nipote > pensò 18, facendo partire la navicella.


	26. Cap.26 L’apparizione di Whis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per l’Ipse Dixit! di Writer's Wing.  
Prompt: "Scusami se non resto qui ad aspettare che tu mi deluda di nuovo"  
[Gossip Girl]

Cap.26 L’apparizione di Whis

Elly cadde in ginocchio, ansimando, conficcò le mani nel terreno, i suoi guanti senza dita erano strappati e sporti di sangue in più punti.

“Ce la fai ancora?” domandò, voltandosi verso Cabba.

Quest’ultimo era steso a faccia in su, ansimando rumorosamente. Si diede la spinta, sedendosi, vedeva sfocato.

“S-sì...” esalò.

“Bene, al mio tre attacchiamo di nuovo” ordinò Elly. Si alzò a fatica, stringendosi il fianco che le doleva.

_Diversi libri che spiegavano i vari metodi per le scommesse sportive e le migliori posizioni in amore erano abbandonati su un mobiletto, davanti alla televisione._

_Lo _ _zio_ _ era seduto in poltrona, teneva le gambe sullo stesso mobiletto, accanto ai libri, e stringeva il telecomando in mano._

_“Se te ne vai da quella porta, non voglio vederti mai più” ringhiò._

_Elly negò col capo: “Non hai capito. Sono io che non voglio vedere mai più né te né la zia”._

_Lo zio, rosso in volto, urlò: “Sei una disgraziata! Ti abbiamo sempre mantenuto noi! Questo è il tuo modo di ringraziarti?!”. Lanciò a terra il telecomando, mandandolo in pezzi._

_“Dovevamo immaginarlo, caro. Non era quello che doveva essere” sibilò la zia._

_“Inutile parlare con voi, come è sempre stato. Siete una coppia di facciata. Volete che tutto sia perfetto come la vostra stupida casa._

_Beh, la sapete una cosa?! Ho avuto un figlio, ma perché l’ho deciso io. Non con uno di quei riccastri impomatati che volevate voi. _

_Lui non vi piacerebbe mai, ed anche per questo lo amo” disse Elly, infilandosi uno zainetto in spalla. Afferrò le proprie valigie e si diresse verso la porta._

_< Sarei potuta rimanere via per anni e voi non vi sareste dati la pena di cercarmi. _

_Sono tornata solo perché siete stati costretti a denunciare la mia scomparsa > pensò._

_“Signorinella, fermati! Ti ordino di fermarti!” gridò sua zia con voce isterica._

_< Odio i prepotenti > pensò Elly._

_“Scusami se non resto qui ad aspettare che tu mi deluda di nuovo. Sono passati i giorni in cui cercavo di farmi ascoltare da te”._

“Odio i prepotenti” bisbigliò Elly. Guardò Cabba alzarsi a sua volta. “Tre!” gridò direttamente, partendo all’attacco, seguita dal giovane saiyan.

S’infransero contro la barriera difensiva di Cell, che li sbalzò all’indietro.

“Non lo avete ancora capito?! Per voi è impossibile abbattermi!” gridò Cell.

“Per loro forse è così, ma non per me”. Risuonò una voce, mentre Whis si materializzava. “Dopo un allenamento con me, potrà riportare tutto al suo splendore”.

Elly lo guardò strabuzzando gli occhi: “Che tipo strano, da lui viene un’aura mai vista”.

Cabba le si affiancò. “Quello è un angelo. Il custode della divinità della distruzione” spiegò.

Elly si lasciò sfuggire un basso ringhio. “... E vuole allenarmi?” domandò, avvertendo il battito cardiaco accelerare.

“Solo se riuscirai a sconfiggere Cell, come sembri esserti ripromessa di fare” disse Whis. < …E se Bulma mi offrirà qualche manicaretto della Terra > pensò.

“Ovviamente dovrà combattere da sola, per dimostrarsi degna”. Aggiunse.

Elly raggiunse il secondo livello, passandosi la mano sotto il naso. “Lo farò. Quel maledetto deve pagare per quello che ha fatto a Junior” ringhiò.

Cabba indietreggiò.

< Fino ad ora non ci siamo riusciti in due e lei è già al limite. Però se c’è una cosa che so dei saiyan è proprio questa.

Noi diamo il meglio proprio quando superiamo ogni limite del possibile > pensò.

Whis strinse le labbra.

< Lei è la prima delle tre allieve che voglio allenare. La guerriera, la strega e la stella maledetta sono l’unica speranza per riportare l’ordine in questo mondo. Sempre e solo se si riveleranno degne.

Anche se c’è ancora molto che Goku e Vegeta possono imparare, devono prima scoprire la loro natura più profonda che si sta lentamente risvegliando > rifletté. 


	27. Cap.27 Fernweh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per il #WeeklyPrompt.  
Prompt: Fernweh   
Tedesco, nome  
Provare nostalgia per quei posti in cui non si è mai (o ancora) stati

Cap.27 Fernweh

Vegeta saltò all’indietro un paio di volte, dandosi la spinta con la punta dei piedi, piegando gli stivaletti candidi.

Un esercito di uomini, dai corpi nerboruti e ignudi completamente rossi, e delle teste da murena completamente liquide. I loro denti cercavano di azzannarli alla gola e, dalle loro tozze mani, venivano lanciate onde potenti.

“Dovevamo immaginare che ad Ub non sarebbe bastato rinchiuderci qua dentro. Vuole annientarci” sussurrò Goku. La sua espressione si era indurita e i muscoli del suo volto erano rigidi.

Vegeta raggiunse uno dei nemici con una gomitata all’addome, ma riuscì solo a farlo arretrare di un paio di passi.

“Se metto le mani addosso a quel marmocchio, si pentirà di aver fatto tutto questo al potente Vegeta-sama!” tuonò.

Una kamehameha azzurra si abbatté su un paio di nemici, facendo semplicemente alzare del fumo dalle loro carni.

I terrestri erano stati ammonticchiati tutti davanti alla porta.

< Una maledetta insolazione non può essere invalidante in battaglia! Ora che la sonnolenza è completamente passata, dovrei essere quasi invincibile.

Invece la mia pelle brucia, rallentandomi! > pensò Vegeta, digrignando i denti.

“Vegeta, non riesco a evocare il potere del drago!” sbraitò Goku.

< Sì, Kakaroth ha ragione. Queste bestiacce sono troppo resistenti. In fondo non siamo in un luogo prettamente reale.

Solo quei dannati poteri strani possono tirarci fuori da qui > rifletté Vegeta.

“Tu trattienili. Io cerco di vedere se almeno quello reale funziona!” ordinò.

Goku annuì, schivò un pugno diretto al suo viso, la creatura aveva uno spuntone proprio all’altezza del palmo. Sollevò una gamba, levitando, per evitare che una mano lo afferrasse per la caviglia.

< In questo luogo si avvicendano un caldo bruciante e un freddo glaciale. Sembra esattamente come stare le prime volte nella stanza dello spirito e del tempo > pensò. Si mosse rapidamente, creando delle immagini residue di sé, per evitare i morsi degli avversari.

Ghignò vedendo che uno dei mostri aveva una chiave al proprio collo, legata a un laccetto.

< Se recuperò quella, potremo andarcene da qui! > festeggiò.

Sentì un tonfo e si voltò, Vegeta era crollato incosciente a terra. Il simbolo regale che brillava sulla fronte e creava un fascio di luce che, ondeggiando, si allungava fino al soffitto.

“Vegeta!” urlò Goku.

_Vegeta si guardò intorno, con aria confusa. Camminava lentamente, con passo cadenzato, sfiorando le alte colonne, scivolando sul pavimento liscio. La luminescenza del luogo dava un’aria eterea, in parte trasparente, all’ambiente._

_“Kakaroth… Kakaroth, dove sei?!” chiamò._

_Degli uccellini, nascosti in dei vasi da cui si alzavano dei rampicanti, spiccarono il volo._

_“Questo mondo sta perdendo le sue leggi…” risuonò una voce femminile._

_Il principe dei saiyan sentì il proprio battito cardiaco accelerare e si mise a correre. “Chi è là?! Fammi uscire!” ordinò._

_“Ora sarebbe tempo che tu tornassi alla tua vera casa”. Proseguì la voce di donna._

_L’ambiente brillava di una luce lunare, che andava a risplendere sul volto del saiyan._

_“Io voglio tornare a combattere! Ora!”. Vegeta gridò così forte da raschiarsi la gola. Dalle colonne cadevano delle felci candide, che ondeggiavano al suo passaggio come mosse dal vento. _

_“Non preferisci trovare un modo per liberare quel demone dal suo dolore? Illumineresti la sua anima e tornerebbe in sé” sussurrò una voce maschile._

_Vegeta si voltò, trovandosi davanti uno specchio, la cui superficie era increspata come dell’acqua._

_< Questo posto è il solito luogo così magico da risultarmi alieno. Però… in questo caso…_

_È un posto verso cui provo una profonda nostalgia. Come se veramente il mio corpo anelasse a tornare in questo luogo, anche se non l’ho mai visto prima >. Si morse l’interno della guancia, soffocando uno sbadiglio._

_Riconobbe la figura di Elly, intenta a combattere Cell, all’interno dello specchio._

_“Se lei riuscisse a vincere il suo nemico, l’universo tornerebbe al suo stato originario. L’energia che si scaturirebbe da questo evento, potrebbe essere convogliata in te” gli sussurrò la voce maschile, con un tono di lusinga._

_“Potrebbe distruggerti! Vieni sul mio grembo, piccolo. Riposa!” implorò la voce femminile._

_Vegeta ringhiò. “Smettetela con tutte queste frasi strane. Tu, donna, smettila d’importunarmi. Tu, uomo, sempre che abbiate anche un corpo, dammi quell’energia”._

_Le gambe del saiyan avevano iniziato a tremare, mentre dimenava furiosamente la coda dalla peluria castana._

_< Dovrei essere con Kakaroth in questo momento > pensò._

_“Se vuoi qualcosa, devi dare altro in cambio. Dona le tue energie alla guerriera, scommetti su di lei ed in cambio avrai la tua risoluzione” soffiò la voce maschile._

_Vegeta guardò le sue mani, spostò lo sguardo su Elly e sospirò. “Se questo è un trucco, me la pagherete” sibilò. Concentrò le sue energie e traslò il suo ki tra le dita, creando una sfera di luce che attraversò lo specchio magico._

Il corpo di Vegeta s’irrigidì, mentre la sua aura si annullava completamente.

“Resisti, Vegeta!” lo implorò Goku.

< Che diamine sta succedendo? Perché il mio potere non funziona e il suo rischia di ucciderlo?!

Ci capiremo mai qualcosa del drago e della fenice, maledizione?! > pensò.


	28. Cap.28 Elly annienta Cell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: SKILLET - STARS (Vocal Cover) by Caleb Hyles; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VvQYuGwQPvQ.  
Partecipa a Parolando.  
Prompt: Film, Spiaggia, Libro e Veloce

Cap.28 Elly annienta Cell

Cabba sgranò gli occhi e si guardò intorno.

“Quest’aura… non è possibile… Lui non è qui” esalò, strabuzzando gli occhi. Si voltò verso Elly, che aveva iniziato a levitare, con i capelli che ondeggiavano intorno a lei.

La sua aura dorata da supersaiyan lampeggiava.

< Sutomu, ti sento. Ho bisogno della tua forza per vincere questa battaglia. Devo vendicare _sensei_, devo salvare l’universo.

Tutti contano su di me, persino gli dei > implorò.

Il drago ruggì e sentì il suo intero corpo vibrare.

< Ti darò la mia energia, ma non credere… Il nemico resterà _veloce _e potente. Potrà comunque batterti > le rispose.

Elly sgranò gli occhi dalle iridi verde-acqua.

“Cosa sta succedendo?! Vegeta non può essere qui!

Mio signore Lourth, cosa avviene?!” invocò Cell, indietreggiò.

< Non temere. Non perderò > disse Elly. Iniziò a caricare l’energia in un pugno. “Il mio cannone del drago basterà per spazzarti via, maledetto. Il tuo tempo è finito” sibilò a bassa voce, facendo una smorfia.

“Il tuo signore non ti risponderà! Non scommette sui perdenti!” gridò Whis.

< Non so dove tu sia Vegeta, ma sento la tua energia. Persino dall’altra parte dell’universo sento il tuo appoggio e quello di Goku.

Non vi pentirete di credere in me! Non deluderò nessuno… per quanto sia difficile > promise, stringendo le labbra fino a farle sbiancare.

_Elly ridacchiava, aiutando Goten e Trunks a fare la coda di pesce con la sabbia a Vegeta addormentato._

_Il principe dei saiyan russava saporitamente._

_Goku li guardò, battendo le palpebre._

_“Pensavo fossi a leggere un_ libro_” sussurrò Son. “Quando si sveglierà, non la prenderà bene” fece notare._

_“_Ssssh_. Parla piano, papà” sussurrò Goten, posandosi un indice sulle labbra._

_Trunks aggiunse: “Ormai è tradizione”. Facendo l’occhiolino. “La prima volta l’abbiamo fatto da bambini, imitando un _film_”._

_“Ne ho letti già tre in un’ora e non volevo perdermi questo scherzo per niente al mondo” bisbigliò Elly, ghignando sadica._

_Junior, che levitava sopra di loro, roteò gli occhi, sbuffando. “Mocciosi” si lamentò._

_Goku si allontanò dalla _spiaggia_. “Io non voglio essere coinvolto, non ne so niente” mentì, incrociando le braccia dietro la testa dai capelli mori a cespuglio._

“Non mi sconfiggerai con un attacco così semplice! L’intero universo ha piegato le sue leggi alla mia perfetta vendetta!” gridò Cell, iniziando a sua volta a caricare un’onda. Teneva entrambe le mani all’altezza del fianco e stava caricando un attacco simile a un’onda energetica rossastra.

Whis appoggiò una mano sulla spalla di Cabba. “Sarà meglio se noi ci allontaniamo dal luogo dell’impatto” lo incoraggiò.

Cabba annuì, obbedendo. “È finita la _festa_, ‘insettone’” sussurrò.

Elly scagliò l’attacco.

< Non ti fidare degli dei. Ora chiedono il tuo aiuto perché hanno bisogno di te. Se si scoprisse che le regole sono state infrante, sarebbero cancellati anche loro.

Se non avessero più bisogno di te, tenterebbero di distruggerti. Come hanno fatto con noi draghi scagliandoci contro voi saiyan o come hanno tentato di fare con la tua gente servendosi di Freezer > le disse Sutomu.

Le grida di Cell si alzarono alte, mentre un drago lo spazzava via, riducendolo in frammenti. Il suo corpo venne deformato, mentre si disintegrava e la sua onda spazzata via.


	29. Cap.29 MajinMarron e Bra

Cap.29 MajinMarron e Bra

“Goten! Trunks!” gridava Bra, correndo lungo il corridoio.

< Che diavoleria è mai questa? > pensò, il battito cardiaco accelerato. < Non è un luogo magico questo castello, non è certo com’era il covo del serpente di fuoco.

Lì sembrava di essere caduti nella tana del Bianconiglio!

Allora perché quella porta si è trasformata in una pianta da appartamento e il muro è diventato un pezzo unico?! >.

“Pan! Fratellone! Dove diamine siete?!” sbraitò.

< Sono sicura che ad averci separato è stato Ub. Maledizione, non riesco a credere che sia impazzito così all’improvviso > pensava la giovane, col battito cardiaco accelerato.

Raggiunse una camera da letto e vi entrò. Dei vestiti nobiliari erano strappati e abbandonati sul pavimento, un letto era ribaltato, materasso, lenzuola, coperte e cuscini erano disseminati in giro.

Bra corse fuori dalla camera, nel corridoio trovò che rimaneva di un’anta dell’armadio.

Diverse finestre erano infrante e la giovane fu costretta a saltare tra i frammenti di vetro, per evitare si conficcassero nei suoi stivaletti.

La sua coda di cavallo ondeggiava ad ogni suo movimento.

“Goten, amore, dove sei?!” gridò, mettendo le mani ai lati della bocca. “Vi prego! Qualcuno mi risponda! Dove siete finiti tutti quanti?!”.

< Questa solitudine... questo silenzio... I ricordi del mondo dei demoni sono ancora così vividi che mi manca l’aria. Sento freddo >. Strinse le labbra fino a farle sbiancare, i suoi occhi erano arrossati.

“Papà e Goku sono scomparsi per primi. Chissà se stanno bene. Anche se tra noi, loro sono quelli che hanno meno probabilità di farsi del male” si disse tra sé e sé. < Spero che mio padre non abbia deciso di uccidere i terrestri uno per uno > pensò.

Vide una porta abbattuta ed entrò, era un salottino. I mobili antichi e i soprammobili in ceramica ed oro erano completamente distrutti, la carta da parati era bruciacchiata e strappata in diversi punti.

“Pan!” gridò Bra, riconoscendo la migliore amica stesa a terra, incosciente. 

La raggiunse e la scosse. “Pan! Pan, svegliati” la chiamò. L’amica aveva una ferita sporca di sangue alla testa.

Bra avvertì un’onda diretta verso di lei, con la supervelocità prese l’amica tra le braccia e si spostò, schivandola. Questa s’infranse contro ciò che rimaneva di una scarpiera, esplodendo in una nuvola di fumo e scintille.

Bra posò Pan su ciò che rimaneva di un divanetto, si alzò in piedi e si voltò.

La sua figura si rifletteva in due iridi azzurre color ghiaccio.

“Marron?” esalò Bra, riconoscendo l’amica. “Ma che...”.

“MajinMarron, prego... E tu e la tua amichetta idiota state per fare una brutta fine” disse l’avversaria con tono acido. Ridacchiò maligna, una M svettava sulla sua fronte e i suoi occhi erano cerchiati di nero. 

< Vi dimostrerò che ‘io’ sono la più forte. Vi ucciderò il più lentamente e dolorosamente possibile, voglio umiliarvi > si ripromise.

< No, non può essere Marron. Non può essere la ragazzina che ci ha cresciute, un po’ balia, un po’ sorella maggiore > pensò Bra.

“Non m’interessa chi tu sia!” gridò, trasformandosi in supersaiyan. “Non avresti dovuto fare del male a Pan!”.


	30.  Cap.30 La debolezza di Vegeta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Partecipa all’Epiphany Run di Piume d’Ottone.  
Prompt: 6. Ninna nanna.

Cap.30 La debolezza di Vegeta

“Vegeta…” chiamò Goku, preoccupato.

Goten gli posò una mano sulle spalle, sussurrandogli: “È inutile papà, non si sveglia”.

Il genitore lo guardò con occhi spaventati, il battito cardiaco accelerato.

< L’ho portato nel primo letto che ho trovato. Non è in condizioni per fare nulla. Temo per la sua vita. Se non avessi trovato un posto caldo dove nasconderlo come sarebbe andata a finire? > si domandò, col battito cardiaco accelerato.

Goten aggiunse: “… Non credo riprenderà conoscenza tanto presto”.

< Stavamo cercando mia moglie e mia nipote, ed invece ho trovato loro due.

Speriamo che Pan e Bra stiano bene > pensò. Guardò Vegeta, era pallido e si lamentava nel sonno.

“Lo sento, attraverso il mio drago, la sua fenice sta soffrendo e questo si ripercuote su di lui” gemette Son, massaggiandosi il collo.

Trunks entrò nella stanza, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.

“Nessun nemico in vista. Mio padre come sta?” domandò.

Goten scosse il capo.

“Non bene, sembra” ammise.

Trunks fece una smorfia e sospirò, massaggiandosi la spalla.

“Voi dovreste andare a cercare gli altri e soprattutto Ub. Dovete fermarlo” sussurrò roco. Serrò un pugno, fino a far scricchiolare le ossa delle dita. “Resto io con lui” ordinò, indicando il padre con la testa.

Vegeta gemeva nell’inscienza, tra i mugolii gli sfuggivano dei versi da rapace sofferente.

“Non morirà, vero?” domandò Goten. Il panico si dipinse sul suo viso, mentre guardava il proprio padre.

Goku indietreggiò.

“Io ero lì e non ho nemmeno capito cosa stesse succedendo” gemette, grattandosi la testa, scompigliandosi i capelli a cespuglio.

“Mio padre è forte, se la caverà” sussurrò Trunks, abbracciando il migliore amico, addolcendo l’espressione. Si voltò verso Son e gli posò una mano sulla spalla.

“Non è colpa tua. Nessuno pensa che lo sia, neanche mio padre lo penserebbe” lo rassicurò.

Goku lo guardò.

< Trunks è cresciuto tanto negli ultimi tempi. Tutte queste avventure e il dolore lo hanno fatto maturare > pensò, annuendo. Sentiva la bocca asciutta e la gola secca.

Goten indietreggiò.

“Sì, papà. Ha ragione Trunks, finirà tutto bene. Adesso andiamo”. Cercò di rassicurarsi.

Goku lo seguì fuori, si fermò sulla porta e si voltò.

< Non ho mai voluto uccidere o fare del male a qualcuno. Neanche quando erano dei mostri provavo piacere a farlo.

Però devo fermare Ub, tutto questo non può andare avanti.

Non sono un bambino, devo prendermi le mie responsabilità > pensò, uscendo fuori.

Trunks lo sentì allontanarsi. Prese una sedia e l’avvicinò al letto, accomodandovisi.

< Chissà se ti ricordi, papà, quando da piccolo mi cantavi le ninna-nanne.

Pensavi che dormissi, non volevi farti scoprire. Era come se avessi paura a far vedere i tuoi gesti alla luce del sole.

Come se temessi di mostrarti vulnerabile. All’epoca l’orgoglio ti impediva tante cose.

Ricordo che la tua voce mi faceva sentire al sicuro. Era così bella, calda, narrava di mondi lontani, del pianeta che ricordavi.

Vegeta-sei, nel tuo cuore, è ancora la tua casa.

Mi dispiace di averti allontanato. Ho rischiato così tante volte di perderti, che giudicarti, scacciarti, forse mi sembrava più facile per soffrire meno quando sarebbe successo un’altra volta.

Non accadrà più > si promise. Accarezzò la fronte del padre delicatamente.

“Resisti papà, io sono qui, accanto a te” sussurrò. Iniziò a intonare piano una ninna-nanna in saiyan.


	31. Cap.31 MajinMarron viene sconfitta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Partecipa all’Epiphany Run di Piume d’Ottone.  
Prompt: 3. Vaso di fiori

Cap.31 MajinMarron viene sconfitta

Bra rischiò di cadere in ginocchio, ansimava per la fatica. Sul suo corpo si erano aperte innumerevoli ferite sanguinanti.

< La sua potenza è aumentata a dismisura, non mi sorprende che Pan non sia riuscita a sconfiggerla > pensò.

MajinMarron prese tra le mani un vaso di fiori, incolume, nonostante fosse scheggiato, che si trovava sul davanzale della finestra. 

“Che bei fiori” sussurrò.

Lo guardò con aria concentrata, rigirandoselo tra le dita.

“Il potere del mio signore sta crescendo. Presto potrà controllare le menti anche di guerrieri più forti” sussurrò. Accarezzò i petali dei fiori, ardendoli. “Vi spezzerete, tutti, siete deboli rispetto a lui. Farete la fine di queste piante, seccherete fino alle radici” sussurrò.

Il sangue di Bra gocciolava per terra, mischiandosi alle pozze di sudore.

Bra cadde carponi, ansimando, si diede la spinta e si rialzò a fatica, vedeva sfocato.

< Da bambina non mi piaceva combattere. O meglio, questo era quello che mi ripetevo. Perché tutti mi dicevano che una signorina perbene deve: indossare bei vestiti, essere truccata, comportarsi a modo e non fare a botte. 

Ora, invece, ridotta in queste condizioni non riesco a smettere di sorridere. Sono stata portata al mio limite in una battaglia, così vicina alla morte da sentirmi viva > pensò. Si pulì dal sangue, che sgorgava dal suo labbro spaccato, con il dorso della mano.

“Sai, alcuni fiori hanno le spine e altri sono velenosi. Non immagini neanche quanto possono essere mortali, nonostante il loro aspetto” ringhiò. “Fidati, io sono un’esperta di veleni”.

MajinMarron fece esplodere il vaso, i cocci s’infransero contro la barriera di energia creata da Bra. La ragazza continuava ad essere avvolta dall’oro del supersaiyan.

< Per anni, se mi fossi vista così malridotta o con gli abiti da buttar via, mi sarei disperata.

Ora so che è una sciocchezza rispetto a ciò che conta nella vita.

Cosa importa se i tuoi capelli, appeni usciti dalla parrucchiera, vengono rovinati dalla pioggia, se stai vivendo un momento speciale con la persona che ami?

Cosa te ne frega se il tuo abito nuovo è stato sporcato dalle manine di tuo figlio appena nato?

Sono momenti preziosi che non torneranno, ricordi unici. Come quelli di una sfida più difficile delle altre da superare.

Ricorderò questo giorno e il modo in cui ho vinto! > s’incoraggiò.

“Io sono la figlia di Vegeta, il principe dei saiyan! _AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH_” gridò, raggiungendo il secondo livello del supersaiyan. 

MajinMarron fece una smorfia.

“Ti spazzerò via, ‘fiorellino’” ringhiò, partendo all’attacco.

Bra continuò ad incrementare la sua aura, i suoi capelli si facevano sempre più lunghi e le sue sopracciglia scomparvero.

“Cosa?” esalò MajinMarron, sgranando gli occhi. Guardando l’altra raggiungere il terzo livello.

Bra allungò il braccio davanti a sé, la mano aperta, tranne il pollice, le dita unite.

“FINAL…!” gridò.

“Non te lo permetterò!” sbraitò l’avversaria, iniziando a caricare un attacco con due mani.

Bra, guardando Pan ancora incosciente, completò: “… FLASH!”.

La nemica venne travolta in pieno dall’attacco, volò all’indietro e andò a sbattere contro una parete. La sfondò, proseguì continuando a demolire un muro dopo l’altro.

Precipitò nel giardino, dove aveva iniziato a piovere, affondando nella pioggia e nel fango.

Bra cadde seduta per terra, ritrasformandosi, ansimando pesantemente.

< Devo trovare Ub prima che si riprenda e fargli interrompere l’incantesimo. Con quel discorso sui signori e sui vasi, ha dimostrato abbastanza chiaramente quanto fosse un controllo mentale > pensò. Sputò un grumo di sangue per terra.

“Mi dispiace di aver fatto del male alla mia vecchia amica” gemette.

“Forse c’è un modo… per riportarla indietro…”. La voce di Pan riscosse la migliore amica, che si alzò in piedi di scatto.

“Un modo?” domandò Bra, raggiungendola.

Pan annuì lentamente.

“Dobbiamo portarla a Dende… Lui può ritrasformarla” disse, alzandosi seduta. Si massaggiò la testa, le doleva il punto in cui aveva sbattuto. “Ci conviene farlo in fretta. Se zia C18 vede che l’abbiamo ridotta così, ci ammazza” biascicò.

Bra avvertì un brivido lungo la schiena. Annuì vigorosamente.

“Ce la fai a portarla tu? Io voglio trovare Goten e Trunks e dargli una mano” domandò.

Pan l’abbracciò.

“Ti prego, aiuta mio marito” la supplicò con voce matura.

Bra le accarezzò la testa e le spalle.

“Contaci… In fondo si tratta del mio fratellone” sussurrò.

< Sono così stanca di vedere mio marito e mio figlio nei guai. Vorrei avere almeno una breve parentesi di pace > pensò Pan, mentre scioglievano l’abbraccio.

< Mostrerò a quei maledetti quanto può essere pericoloso ‘questo’ fiorellino > si promise Bra.


	32. Cap.32 Elly inizia il suo allenamento con gli dei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Questa storia partecipa a Xmas Song indetta dal gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.  
Prompt: 9. "Spero di vederti almeno alla Vigilia."  
Scritta sentendo: P!nk - Circle Game (Lyrics); https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dKqi6kuEUwc&fbclid=IwAR2dc-RcVdfYD54pko3R5Mc137yfbE4E1o00KOMXYBT5_IUpoW5IfegjYxc.

Cap.32 Elly inizia il suo allenamento con gli dei

“I_ senzu_ mi hanno completamente rimesso in sesto. Anche Kamhara sta bene, non devi preoccuparti” disse Junior, nella sfera dello scettro della divinità.

Elly annuì, aveva gli occhi lucidi.

“Vorrei essere con te, ma… Devo iniziare un allenamento, qui” sussurrò. Sfiorò la sfera con dita tremanti.

“Sei una saiyan. Punti sempre più in alto, lo sapevo quando mi sono messo con te” disse Junior. “Io vedrò di occuparmi di nostro figlio”.

Elly abbassò lo sguardo.

“Tu resterai sempre il mio ‘sensei’” preferito sussurrò. Serrò un pugno e socchiusi.

“Kamy non è vicino a te?” domandò.

Junior negò col capo.

“Sarà andata a riposare” mentì.

< Sento che c’è qualcosa che mi stai nascondendo perché non vuoi distrarmi nel mio allenamento. Ora devo concentrarmi su me stessa, o non sarò mai abbastanza forte per proteggere chi amo.

I nemici sono sempre più potenti ed ora scopro che di minacce ne possono arrivare da più universi di quanti potessi immaginare.

Quando mi ricapiterà di essere scelta dagli dei? > si domandò.

“Sai, presto sarà Natale. Spero di rivederti almeno per la Vigilia” cambiò discorso Junior.

Le labbra di Elly tremarono. La ragazza si mise a giocherellare con la propria treccia.

“Lo spero anche io. Ci tengo a passare il Natale con voi” esalò.

“Vedi di non far arrabbiare Beerus. Ha un carattere difficile quel tipo, finirebbe per distruggere la Terra. Lui non è come Vegeta, quando perde la pazienza è capace davvero di cancellare la gente” la mise in guardia Junior.

Elly annuì, rispondendogli: “Vedrai, sarò un angioletto”. L’immagine scomparve ed Elly alzò lo sguardo su Whis.

“Ha ragione lui. Beerusama non è un tipo facile con cui avere a che fare” spiegò l’angelo.

Elly corrugò la fronte.

“Il mio sesto senso mi dice che neanche tu sei un tipo da prendere sottogamba” sussurrò.

Whis rise con le gote gonfie e una vocetta stridula, nascondendosi la bocca con la mano. I suoi occhi erano socchiusi, ma brillavano.

“Forza ragazzina. Se vuoi davvero essere libera per il Natale devi iniziare a darti una mossa da adesso” disse, spingendola col bastone.

Elly si lasciò guidare fino ad uno spiazzo, dove c’erano dei pesi per delle gambe e delle braccia. Sopra dei cartoni della pizza abbandonati su un prato verde si trovava un grembiule verde-acqua.

“Quello cos’è?” esalò, indicandolo.

“Anche Goku e Vegeta ne hanno messo uno. Anzi, per la precisione Goku quello blu laggiù e Vegeta quello rosa piegato lì, su quella sedia a sdraio.

Vedrai, è un allenamento più duro di quanto tu possa immaginare” disse Whis.

Elly fece un ghigno.

< Vegeta ha indossato un grembiule rosa? Oh, non vedo l’ora di poterlo dire a Trunks e Goten! Questa sì che è una notizia succosa e divertente > pensò, gongolando.

Whis socchiuse gli occhi.

< Mi chiedo se la strega abbia iniziato a sentire ‘la chiamata’. Ora inizia il suo percorso. Vediamo se riuscirà ad affrontare e superare la sua prova, dimostrandosi degna di partecipare anche lei a questo allenamento o se fallirà.

Nella seconda ipotesi, forse la Terra verrà distrutta > rifletté.


	33. Cap.33 Goku vs Ub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto sentendo: 04. Second Confluence; Journey OST.

Cap.33 Goku vs Ub

“_Uuuuub_!” gridò Goku, ferente. Con un calcio sfondò la porta e raggiunse Kid Ub, che stava al centro della sala.

I riflessi di entrambi erano rimandati dal lucido pavimento di marmo.

“Che c’è maestro? Non siete felice di vedere che il vostro allievo ha raggiunto una potenza simile?” gli domandò Ub, scricchiolando il collo. 

Goku si mise in posizione di combattimento.

< Ultimo avvertimento > pensò.

“Ub, ti prego, torna in te” disse con voce roca.

Ub lo derise: “Non ho bisogno di una crocerossina, già mia moglie è un’infermiera”. Mostrò i denti aguzzi.

“... Come vuoi” disse Son, partendo all’attacco.

_Il ragazzino chiuse gli occhi e sorrise, vedendo che Goku era intento a sollevare il secchio dal pozzo. _

_“Grazie,_ sensei_” sussurrò._

_Goku gli accarezzò la testa e gli sorrise. _

_“Così il mio villaggio non avrà più problemi con l’acqua” disse Ub. _

_Goku gli rispose: “Faremo in modo che nessuno di loro abbia più sete”. _

Il drago ruggì nella stessa di Goku: < La vostra amicizia per lui non vale un fico secco >.

< Non è come pensi! Sicuramente è colpa di Kid Bu! Il mio allievo non avrebbe mai fatto tutto questo! > ribatté Goku, schivando un colpo diretto al suo viso.

< Ho toccato un tasto dolente, vero? Hai bisogno di questo combattimento come valvola di sfogo dal dolore, giusto? > lo interrogò il drago.

Goku rispose telepaticamente: < Ora non ho tempo di parlare con te! > pensò. Saltò all’indietro ripetutamente, evitando dei calci diretti al suo viso.

Ub sparò un raggio rosa di trasformazione, un’onda lo fece esplodere in delle scintille rosa.

“Non ti permetterò di barare!” gridò Goten, che volava sopra di loro.

Ub fece una smorfia.

< Non mi aspettavo che un moscerino potesse interferire > pensò. Puntò entrambe le mani contro Goten, ma fu raggiunto da un calcio al petto che lo spedì a terra.

“Il tuo nemico sono io!” gridò.

Goten gli disse: “Io supervisiono soltanto sia uno scontro pari”.

< Sento che i miei poteri stanno scemando, le regole di questo mondo stanno venendo ripristinate. Dannazione! > pensò Ub, facendo una smorfia.

Lanciò una serie di onde rosa-rosso con gli occhi, Goku alzò una barriera di energia parandole.

Ub partì all’attacco, dando vita ad una pioggia di pugni e calci, Goku parava a fatica i colpi, mentre dei lividi si formavano sulla sua pelle.

Ub tentò di colpirlo con un colpo di piatto al collo, Goku parò con la mano e lo fece indietreggiare con una testata.

“Sono stufo della vostra ricchezza! Sono stufo della vostra opulenza!” gridò Ub, mentre un rivolo di sangue gli scivolava sulla fronte. Raggiunse Goku con un calcio a piedi uniti al mento, facendolo indietreggiare sputando sangue. “Sono stufo della vostra potenza!” infierì con una gomitata al petto. “Voi siete inumani, superiori! Non sapete cosa vuol dire morire di freddo nel deserto di notte e rischiare di morire per il caldo di giorno! Non sapete cosa vuol dire essere vestiti di stracci!” gridò.

“Papà!” gridò Goten.

Goku incrementò l’aura, raggiungendo il terzo livello, si abbassò evitando un calcio diretto al suo viso, arrivando al quarto.

“I saiyan vengono dal deserto. Un popolo reso schiavo dai loro stessi fratelli, gli tsufuru”. Saltò, evitando una spazzata rivolta ai suoi piedi e arrivò al quinto livello. “Sono cresciuto in una foresta, su un pianeta per me alieno. Venendo poi a sapere che ero rimasto solo perché io stesso avevo ucciso la persona a cui tenevo”.

Afferrò il pugno di Ub e strinse così forte da fargli scricchiolare le ossa.

Kid Ub gridò di dolore.

“Non parlare di sofferenza e perdita. Questa potenza deriva dal dolore” disse secco Goku.

Goten impallidì.

< Papà, nascondevi così tanto dispiacere dietro il tuo eterno sorriso? Tu e Vegeta siete così simile.

Avete permesso a noi ragazzi di vivere una vita felice e spensierata, nascondendoci le ferite del vostro animo > pensò.

Kid Ub si liberò ed indietreggiò, dimenando furiosamente la testa. Gridò, portandosi le mani alle tempie.

< Basta! Ti prego, basta! Tutto questo è una follia! Non voglio più continuare!

Quello è il mio maestro > supplicò Ub mentalmente.

Kid Bu ruggì nella sua testa.

“Dobbiamo distruggerli! Tutto merita di essere punito e maledetto!” gridò.

< No! > gridò Ub.

Sul viso di Kid Ub scese una lacrima.

“Ub?” domandò Goku, con espressione incerta.


	34. Cap.34 Kid Ub vs Goku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: 09. Temptations; di Journey OST – Soundtrack.

Cap. 34  Kid Ub vs Goku

Una sfera nera, densa dei poteri di  Lourth avvolse  Ub .

“No!” gridò Goku. 

L’energia esplose, travolgendo tutt’intorno.

******

Il boato, seguito da un’onda d‘urto terribile, fecero franare pezzi di soffitto e i mobili, che si distrussero nei corridoi.

Bra gridò, nascondendosi dietro una colonna, per evitare i frammenti di una finestra esplosa.

Le urla dei terrestri nella zona si confusero in un marasma di voci.

Bra si mise a correre nella direzione da cui era venuto il botto, col battito cardiaco accelerato.

Entrò in ciò che rimaneva del salone.

“ Goten !” gridò, riconoscendo il proprio marito, abbandonato incosciente tra le macerie. Lo liberò, con furia, graffiandosi le mani e lo prese tra le braccia.

< Dannazione, così finirà per morire dissanguato > pensò, fissando le ferite sul corpo di Son. Si guardò intorno, con aria cupa. < Non vedo mio fratello. Non era qui, fortunatamente >.

“Questa volta dovrò rinunciare a combattere...”. Volò attraverso una breccia che si era formata nel muro. “... Resisti  Goten . Ti porto in salvo al palazzo del Supremo. Lì ti cureranno” lo rassicurò, allontanandosi al massimo della sua velocità.

********

< Per un attimo, solo un attimo, avevo rivisto nei suoi occhi il mio allievo, il vero  Uub .

Non è durato che qualche attimo, poi l’incantesimo lo ha di nuovo soggiogato.

I colpi si susseguono, ci siamo spostati di stanza in stanza, o quello che ne rimane. 

Quell’esplosione non era normale, ovviamente. Lui è rimasto intoccato fisicamente, ma si vede che  Lourth in quel modo lo ha di nuovo soggiogato a  Kid Bu .

Io, invece, sono tornato a livello normale. Sono stato svuotato di ogni mia energia e non riesco a ritrasformarmi, o a reagire.

Anche se non voglio ammetterlo, anche se resto in piedi a fatica, in realtà ho già perso.

Non c’è un solo punto del mio corpo, in questo momento, che non sia straziato dal dolore.

Vengo spintonato di qua e di là, in balia del mio avversario. La testa mi ciondola in avanti, non riesco neanche a parare, o a difendermi in nessun modo.

Non so quante ossa mi si siano già spezzate, anche il collo mi sembra sul punto di cedere.

I calci mi arrivano da ogni direzione, il mio viso emaciato e gonfio, dolorante, ricoperto di sangue. Se solo riuscissi ad alzare le mani, a nasconderlo per quanto possibile.

Si aprono continue ferite sul mio corpo, un susseguirsi infinito. Tremo di freddo e disperazione.

Questo pianeta è sempre stata casa mia. Non avrei mai pensato di vedere tutta quella gente che mi urlava contro, che mi attaccava per paura. Mi sputavano addosso, mi lanciavano tutto quello che avevano a disposizione.

Le persone sono corse dentro a difendere  Kid Uub , quando lui era pronto a spazzarle via con quell’esplosione.

Nonostante il mio fisico alieno, ero vulnerabile. Una bottiglia che mi hanno lanciato contro si è spezzata contro la mia gamba, ferendomi la pelle.

Kid Uub mi sbatte contro una parete, ogni speranza è volata via.

Sento ancora quelle urla che mi davano del mostro, dell’assassino. Non me lo merito! > pensava Goku.

Kid Uub lo incatenò alla parete con degli anelli di energia rosa.

< Ormai è completamente debilitato, non può più reagire > pensò.

Ub , dentro di lui, urlava di dolore, mentre il suo corpo, controllato da  Kid Bu , continuava a infierire su Son. Lo colpiva con rabbia e cattiveria, uccidendolo pian piano, dolorosamente.

< Mi dispiace,  _senseiiii_ ! > gridava  Uub , disperato. < Non volevo questo! NON VOLEVO! >.


	35. Cap.35 La tecnica decisiva

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dedicato a Rush.   
Song-fic su Into the unknown e show yourself, entrambe soundtrack di Frozen 2.

Cap.35 La tecnica decisiva

_Vegeta si svegliò di scatto e si guardò intorno, era sdraiato in un letto a baldacchino, dalle tende legate. Tutt’intorno a lui era blu scuro, le tende, il legno, le lenzuola e le coperte, i cuscini e il pavimento a specchio._

_Si alzò dal letto, guardandosi intorno con aria confusa, massaggiandosi la testa._

_“Non mi dire che è successo di nuovo?! Dove diamine sono adesso?!” gridò. Alzò il capo e vide che non c’era il soffitto, era un ambiente senza muri, finestre o porte, solo un grande spazio di un blu più chiaro di quello del pavimento._

_“Nell’ignoto! Nell’ignoto! Nell’ignoto!”._

_Vegeta s’irrigidì, sentendo un richiamo e si voltò. Una voce maschile stava cantando a squarciagola quelle parole. Il principe dei saiyan si diresse in quella direzione, con il battito cardiaco accelerato._

_< Tutto questo mi suona familiare… > pensò. Si arrestò, puntando i piedi e negò col capo, facendo ondeggiare i capelli a fiamma._

_“Mi avevate detto che potevo liberare Ub! Se è vero, voglio quel potere adesso! Me lo avevate promesso!” gridò, cercando di sovrastare la voce._

_Il canto si fece più forte: “Oooooh oh ooooh oh”._

_Vegeta fece un altro paio di passi in quella direzione._

_< Cosa c’è di male ad essere almeno un po’ curiosi? In fondo mi sembra qualcuno che conosco. Magari è quell’idiota di Vargas e può indicarmi un’uscita > pensò. Serrò un pugno e negò col capo._

_< O più probabilmente è una trappola di quelle due voci che ho sentito l’altra volta che volevano solo prendersi gioco di me >._

_“Non vi conviene deridere il mio orgoglio! Voglio quello che mi spetta!” tuonò._

_\- Ti sento voce, chiaro e tondo, è come se ti avessi già udito spesso nei miei sogni. Non sono sicuro del fatto che porti guai, ma ci sono migliaia di ragione per cui non dovrei ascoltarti – pensò._

_Il richiamo si fece più forte e si ritrovò a camminare in quella direzione, strisciando i piedi._

_< Il fatto che io possa sentirti, non vuol dire che voglia. Sì, sono sicuro che i tuoi sussurri sono venuti spesso a disturbarmi da quando sono tornato a casa. Vorrei solo che andassero via per sempre >. Il potere reale si accese sulla sua fronte, illuminandolo di luce dorata, che contrastava col blu monocromatico tutt’intorno._

_“Oooh woooh…”._

_< Tornare nello spazio come mercenario è stato terribile, ma mi ha ricordato la mia voglia di esplorare. Questa voce mi parla dell’ignoto. Quanto vorrei andarci, scoprire… No! Ho una famiglia, delle responsabilità._

_Non sono un ragazzino irresponsabile come Kakaroth. Non correrò dietro a qualche avventura! Però questa voce magari mi vuole portare in un posto che nessuno ha mai visto prima. Vuole farmi scoprire un nuovo potere… >. Vegeta sospirò pesantemente, si era messo a camminare di buon passo verso il luogo da cui proveniva la voce._

_< Il vecchio Adeon mi parlava delle creature magiche che popolavano quest’universo. Sapeva quanto mi spingesse la mia sete di conoscenza, lui seguiva lo stesso istinto. Mi metteva in guardia, però, dalle minacce che avrei potuto incontrare._

_Mi conosceva bene. Mi portò al mare di Vegeta-sei una volta ed io lo amai, lui capì che sarebbe stato un legame che mi sarei portato tutta la vita. Potrei nuotare ore sott’acqua senza riemergere per respirare._

_Mi disse che nelle profondità vivono creature pericolose chiamate sirene. Come tutte le altre razze umanoidi, le loro fattezze cambiano da pianeta a pianeta. Una cosa non muta mai: sono creature marine divoratrici di uomini, che attirano con il loro canto._

_Forse si tratta di questo, sicuramente non devo andare verso la voce >. _

_“Non sei una voce, se non ti ascolto! Sei solo un ronzio nel mio orecchio!” cantò a sua volta._

_< Sì, è decisamente un trucco! La voce è quasi identica alla mia, non è possibile! Forse sono finito nella dimensione degli specchi e quella è la mia versione malvagia! O qualche altra stregoneria del genere! >._

_“Se anche ti sentissi e non lo faccio…” disse a bassa voce. Si fermò dal camminare, si voltò e fece qualche passo indietro._

_< Se non ci vado, però, sembrerò un codardo. Il principe dei saiyan non scappa davanti a nulla. Cosa puoi mai succedere se vado, do un’occhiata e torno indietro subito? >._

_“… sono impegnato!_

_Tutte le persone a cui tengo, sono tra queste mura e hanno bisogno che io le salvi!” cantò. Si girò e allargò le braccia._

_“Nell’ignoto… Nell’ignoto… Nell’ignoto…_

_Ooooh oh” proseguì la voce._

_Vegeta rispose: “Ooooh oh”. I suoi poteri s’incrementarono, mentre la luce dorata da supersaiyan di secondo livello che emanava diventava sempre più forte. La sua figura divenne accecante._

_< No, sto commettendo un altro dei miei soliti errori. Come quando ho lasciato che il potere del Majin mi seducesse, quando ho creduto a mio cugino Calgare o come quando ho permesso a Cell di diventare perfetto._

_La curiosità mi è stata fatale fin troppe volte >._

_“Mi dispiace, sirena segreta, ma non ascolterò la tua chiamata! Non ho bisogno di altre avventure nell’ignoto, ho già avuto la mia dose per tutta la vita…” cantò._

_< Ho paura di cosa rischierei se ti seguissi. Io devo svegliarmi, andare nel mondo reale e aiutare Goku contro Ub > si disse. Si era messo a correre verso la voce, il sudore gli scivolava lungo la pelle abbronzata._ _  
“Oh-oh” cantò con fare piccato, allargando le braccia. “Io devo svegliarmi, non distrarmi!”._

_< Per anni mi sono chiesto se fossero rimasti altri saiyan oltre me, Radish e Nappa. Lui continuava a ripetermi che i suoi fratelli minori erano vivi._

_Io mi chiedevo se sarebbero stati come me. Nappa e Radish non mi hanno mai assomigliato. In realtà, tranne Adeon, nessuno mi aveva mai assomigliato._

_Quella sete di sapere era solo mia. Mi chiedo se Elly sia come suo nonno, se possa capire._

_Ci sarà qualche saiyan come me lì fuori? Me lo domando ancora… > s’interrogò. _

_“Cosa vuoi? Sei qui per distarmi?” cantò._

_< Anche se c’è altro che non ho mai voluto ammettere che mi rende diverso, qualcosa che non capisco. _

_Non è la mutazione, no, è altro. Qualcosa che mi permette di vedere le auree divine, che mi fa attirare le creature magiche. Qualcosa che rendeva virulenti i poteri di streghe e stregoni._

_Un’energia, un potere, che mi chiama… >._

_“Se qui per farmi fare un grosso errore e farmi sconfiggere da Ub? O sei qualcuno, là fuori, come me?_

_Io lo sento, non sono dove dovrei essere… Questo potere che cresce in me… C’è una parte di me che desidera ardentemente andare…” si ritrovò a cantare._

_“Nell’ignoto?” cantò la voce._

_“… Nell’ignoto!” concluse Vegeta._

_< Ogni giorno, da quando il potere reale ha iniziato a crescere, è più difficile del precedente > pensò._

_“Nell’ignoto, oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh” cantò la voce._

_Vegeta vide un bagliore e spiccò il volo, dirigendosi in quella direzione._

_“Sei là fuori? Mi conosci? Riesci a sentirmi? Puoi mostrarmi la verità?” cantò._

_“Ahhhhh ah ahhhhh ah” si limitò a cantare la voce._

_Vegeta vide il bagliore farsi sempre più lontano e flebile._

_“Non lasciarmi qui… da solo… Come faccio a seguirti nell’ignoto?” lo implorò, cantando con tutta la sua forza. La sua voce era carica della magia della fenice._

_Vegeta si trovò una porta davanti e la spalancò, trovandosi nel cortiletto del tempio di Vargas. Alzò il capo, la neve cadeva fitta, creando dei cumuli candidi._

_Al centro della piazza c’era una fontana dall’acqua ghiacciata._

_“Ogni centimetro di me trema, ma non per il freddo. Tutto questo è così familiare” sussurrò Vegeta._

_“Un sogno che posso raggiungere, ma non riesco a trattenere” cantò. Una serie di totem di legno si crearono tutt’intorno a lui. _

_La sua luce dorata si spense, trasformandosi in una polverina dorata che lasciava alle sue spalle._

_“Posso percepirti, come un amico che conosco da sempre… Sto arrivando” cantò. La sua voce era potente, ma con una tonalità melanconica._

_Degli spettri di lupi neri correvano intorno a lei, trasformandosi in ombre sbiadite._

_Il terreno sotto di lui si aprì, chiuse gli occhi e li riaprì, era nei corridoi del palazzo reale._

_“Sono a casa” cantò. Passò oltre delle gigantesche porte d’oro, dalle maniglie a forma di conchiglia, che si spalancavano al suo passaggio._

_“Sono sempre stato una fortezza. Perso nei gelidi segreti che nascondevo nel profondo”._

_“Non devi più nasconderti” cantò la voce in risposta._

_Vegeta cantò gridando: “Mostrati! Io sono qui, ora è il tuo turno!”._

_< Sono uno sciocco, ma sto morendo dalla voglia d’incontrarlo. So che tutta la mia vita è sempre dipesa da questo >._

_Sulle pareti c’erano delle raffigurazioni di Vegeta neonato, all’interno di una luna calante che gli faceva da culla._

_C’erano immagini di sua madre, nella torre, che allungava le mani verso il cielo, dove la guardava benevola la dea della luna._

_“Sei quello che stavo cercando da tutta la mia vita?_

_Mostrati, sono pronto per imparare” cantò Vegeta, mentre il pendaglio reale gli appariva al collo._

_“Aaah ah, aaaah ah” cantò la voce._

_“Per tutta la tua vita sei stato strappato dalle braccia della tua vera madre” risuonò un bisbiglio femminile._

_“Sei nato per un motivo. Sei qui perché hai deciso di compierlo?” sussurrò una voce maschile._

_“Entra nel potere… Buttati in qualcosa di nuovo” cantò la voce in risposta._

_Vegeta si mise a correre per i corridoi, si ritrovò a ridere e spalancò le porte, correndo nel giardino del palazzo._

_“Apri la tua porta! Non farmi aspettare un momento in più”. La sua risata era argentina ed i suoi occhi brillavano._

_< Ho sempre avuto paura di sapere chi ero, di mostrare quello che davvero potevo fare. Adesso non ne ho più! Non sto più tremando! > pensò._

_“Sei arrivato così lontano…” lo lusingò la voce._

_“Sei la risposta che aspettavo da tutta la vita…” cantò Vegeta. _

_“_ _È questo il giorno?” cantarono innumerevoli voci femminili, era la stessa moltiplicata. “Sei stato ritrovato” gli fece eco la stessa voce maschile, a sua volta riprodotta come fossero numerose._

_La fenice nella testa di Vegeta cantò con voce femminile: < Sono stata ritrovata! Tornerò a casa! >._

_Vegeta si fermò, davanti ad uno specchio che rimandava la sua immagine. Il suo alter-ego, intento a cantare, aveva gli occhi che brillavano di un’intesa luce blu-verde, la pelle pallidissima e delle ampie ali nere aperte sulle spalle. Le fiamme blu-azzurro della fenice lo avvolgevano, mentre i suoi capelli neri a fiamma avevano dei riflessi rossastri._

_“Aaaah- ah, aaaah- ah…” si mise a cantare. Chiuse gli occhi, il suo corpo si trasformò, divenendo l’esatta copia di quello che c’era nel riflesso. “Aaaah- ah, aaaah- ah”. Continuò a cantare._

_Un mantello rosso con un pellicciotto bianco gli apparve sulle spalle. “Aaaaah-aah…”. Una corona gli apparve sul capo, decorata da due piccoli rubini ed un grande zaffiro; insieme a uno scouter dei ghirigori in oro. Gli stivaletti divennero blu, mentre la parte finale da dorata diveniva in oro massiccio. I guanti bianchi contrastavano con la battle-suit nero pece, esaltando un’armatura dorata._

Vegeta riaprì di scatto gli occhi, urlando.

Trunks venne sbalzato via insieme alla sedia su cui era seduto dall’energia. Si trasformò in supersaiyan, piantando i piedi per terra e si nascose il viso con le braccia.

Sgranando gli occhi, vide suo padre che levitava sopra quello che rimaneva del letto. Delle immense ali aperte sulla schiena, le braccia spalancate e un mantello sulle sue spalle, che ondeggiava per l’energia che emanava.

Vegeta spalancò la bocca e dalle sue labbra volò fuori una sferetta di energia dorata.

< Ecco, Kakaroth, ora puoi annientare il demone > pensò.

Trunks corse verso il padre, vedendo che l’energia cessava, lo afferrò al volo, mentre crollava nuovamente incosciente.

< Ora so che sono nato per un motivo… devo scoprirlo… > pensò Vegeta, mentre sveniva.


	36. Cap.36 Kid Uub viene sconfitto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: I was Born for This; Journey OST - Complete Soundtrack.

Cap.36 Kid Uub viene sconfitto

Goku era incatenato alla parete, ricoperto dal suo stesso sangue. I vestiti a brandelli e la schiena scoperta.

“Non ce la faccio più…”mormorò a fatica Son. La sferetta creata dal principe dei saiyan gli apparve davanti e venne inglobata dalla sua fronte, lì dove era apparso il simbolo del drago.

< Sento la tua energia, Vegeta... Ti sento... Però non so se riesco a usarla, a trattenerla in me in queste condizioni >

Udì il grido della fenice.

La voce telepatica di Vegeta era furente, mentre diceva: < Come hanno osato ridurti in questo modo, quegli esseri inferiori? >.

Goku socchiuse gli occhi lucidi osservando  Kid Uub che continuava ad infierire con aria smarrita.

< Io non voglio fargli del male > pensò.

< Come fai ad essere così innaturalmente buono? Come puoi ancora dire una cosa simile dopo quello che ti hanno fatto? > ringhiò il principe, nel loro contatto telepatico.

“I-io...” gemette Son.

< Non preoccuparti, questo attacco non è per annientarlo. Eliminerà Kid Bu dentro di lui, liberandolo per sempre.

Uub tornerà semplicemente in sé > disse Vegeta, addolcendo il tono.

Goku fece un sorriso.

< Grazie, amico mio >.

“ Umh , ancora non cedi? Mi sto iniziando ad annoiare. Cosa potrei mai fare?” domandò  Kid Uub . Fece un ghigno storto. 

< Lo odio. Riesce a rimanere puro e sereno persino in questo momento > pensò. “Potrei trasformarti in un dolcetto e prendere esempio da Baby-Vegeta. Ricordi? Mi ha masticato pian piano, gustandosi per bene il sapore” sussurrò. 

“... Lo sai che... Vegeta non era in sé...” esalò Son con un filo di voce.

Kid Uub disse, con voce colma di cattiveria: “Mi ha umiliato! 

Poi, non è la vittima che dipingi tu. Si era fatto allettare dalla potenza di Babidy”.

< Ci sono quasi... Se mi concentro ancora un po’... > pensò Son.

“Nessuno qui è innocente!” gridò  Kid Uuub . Spiccò il volo e alzò le mani sopra la testa. “Ora la pagherai tu! Per tutto e per tutti!” gridò, caricando un’onda rosa con entrambe le mani sopra la sua testa.

Goku riuscì a spezzare gli anelli che lo tenevano prigioniero.

< No, non adesso! Mi serve ancora un po’ di tempo per utilizzare questo potere! Così rischio di sprecare la mossa decisiva > pensò, impallidendo. 

*******

“Non ti conviene farlo” disse una voce dura. 

Kid  Uub si voltò, trovandosi davanti Crilin, in posa plastica.

Ub inarcò un sopracciglio. “Cosa vuoi fare? Non hai un briciolo della mia potenza. 

Saresti dovuto rimanere nascosto nel tuo buco come un topolino spaventato” disse con tono astioso. Partì all’attacco,  Crilin fu costretto ad indietreggiare sotto i suoi colpi devastanti.

<  Kakaroth , io non mi sono ancora ripreso... Il mio corpo non risponde. Non posso venire ad aiutarti, sono troppo debilitato > comunicò telepaticamente Vegeta a Goku.

< Mi dispiace. Se mi fossi impegnato, non avremmo rischiato di farci ammazzare > rispose Son. Serrò i pugni. < C’è un unico modo in cui io possa utilizzare questo potere... in cui io possa sconfiggerlo...

Devo raggiungere il settimo livello! > decise.

< Chi vuoi prendere in giro? Sei l’incrocio tra un bambino assonnato per la stanchezza e un vecchio dalla bocca impastata.

Lancia quel colpo e speriamo funzioni > gli disse Vegeta, con tono cupo. < Aspetta... Ho un’idea! Non possiamo fare il solito, ossia io lo distraggo e tu lo carichi.

Però siamo troppo vecchi per inventare trucchi nuovi >.

< Sono già un colabrodo, devo sembrare ridicolo > pensò  Crilin , mentre  Ub infieriva su di lui, steso a terra, a coprirsi il viso sporco di sangue con entrambe le braccia.

<  Crilin , ascoltami! Ora ti passerò tutte le energie che posso. Non sono molte, ma dovresti raggiungere il supersaiyan. 

Quello stadio si è impregnato della potenza incredibile che avevi raggiunto mentre eri un demone arcaico. Dovrebbe essere qualcosa tipo un mega-Mystic.

Se riusciamo ad attivarlo, potrai essere in grado di distrarre  Ub.

Possiamo salvarlo se ti fidi >. La voce di Vegeta risuonò nella testa del figlio di Toma.

< Ci sto! > pensò  Crilin . Lasciò che l’energia del principe dei  saiyan lo invadesse. Urlò, sgranando gli occhi, mentre i suoi occhi si tingevano del colore dell’oro. Con la sua aura fece indietreggiare Ub e si rimise in piedi, con un ghigno sul volto.

“Moccioso, ora dovrai vedertela con me sul serio!” gridò.

Ub indietreggiò, fissandolo furente.

e si voltò furente verso di lui. “Ancora in piedi? Avrei dovuto darti subito il colpo di grazia” sibilò.

<  _Tsk_ _,_ povero sciocco! Non avrebbe dovuto mettersi contro il principe dei  saiyan e il suo popolo! > gridò Vegeta, nella mente di  Crilin .

“La pagherai per aver fatto soffrire la mia bambina!” gridò Crilin.

< Folle! Cosa pensa di poter fare in quelle condizioni? > si domandò  Ub .

Crilin chiuse gli occhi, mentre l’avversario lo raggiungeva in volo, con uno scatto. I suoi pugni tempestarono l’intero corpo del  saiyan .

< Non è molto intelligente, questo trucco dovrebbe riconoscerlo, anche se di solito è il tuo, Vegeta > pensò  Crilin . Sputava sangue, altro ne schizzava dal suo naso, mentre il suo volto si trasformava in una maschera di lividi.

“Io... sono... un saiyan ... Questa volta... non perderò...”. Parlava a fatica, alcuni denti scheggiati, il setto nasale spezzato, le mascelle frantumate.

“Arrenditi!” gli gridò  Kid Uub .

< Ti accorgerai troppo tardi della trappola, è già scattata e le sue maglie ti stanno già strozzando.

Prima ci hai ingannati tu, adesso tocca a noi > pensò  Crilin .

Il nemico aveva iniziato a tempestargli l’addome di colpi, polverizzandogli le costole.

Crilin vedeva sfocato, rischiò di cadere in ginocchio. Era inerme e privo di energie.

< A quanto pare, del potere demoniaco non sono rimaste neanche le tracce.

La mia solita sfortuna > pensò Crilin.

< Kakaroth, a che punto sei? > domandò Vegeta  tepelaticamente. 

Son stava volando sopra i due, nascondendo la sua aura, la stava incanalando. I suoi capelli erano lunghi fino ai suoi piedi, completamente blu come la sua aura.

< Mi sono trasformato! Ora sto raccogliendo le energie per scagliare il tuo colpo. 

Ti ricordo che abbiamo solo questo a disposizione > gli rispose Son telepaticamente.

< Avanti, amico. Lancia il colpo! > gridò mentalmente Crilin, rivolto a Goku, mentre cadeva in ginocchio, ansante. 

Ub proseguì a colpirlo, passando ad infierire con una serie di calci.

Crilin sentì il fiato mozzarsi.

< Ma io... ci sei tu... > gli disse telepaticamente Goku.

< Lancia quella maledetta onda!> ordinò  Crilin .

Vegeta gli gridò mentalmente: < Abbia fiducia nel tuo migliore amico! Anche lui è un guerriero! >.

“Alza la testa e guarda!”. La voce di  Lourth risuonò tutt’intorno e  Kid  Uub obbedì. Sgranò gli occhi vedendo Goku, aveva un’onda nella mano e la puntava verso di lui.

Kid  Uub sollevò  Crilin di peso, lo voltò e se lo poggiò contro, avvolgendogli il braccio intorno al collo.

“Goku, così ci farai fuori entrambi! Non colpirai soltanto me, ma anche lui!” gridò. Aveva il battito cardiaco accelerato e respirava a fatica. 

“Io devo salvare la Terra” rispose Goku, assottigliando gli occhi. < Non so che effetto avrà questo effetto su Crilin, ma così salverò anche te, Uub > pensò.

“Preferisci i terrestri ad uno della tua specie, qualcuno che consideri un fratello da quando eri bambini?!” urlò Ub.

“Non ascoltarlo... Goku...” esalò  Crilin , sorridendolo.

< Tu da quando ti fidi di me? > chiese telepaticamente a Vegeta.

< Se non fosse stato anche per la tua pietà, sarei morto quel giorno, qui sulla Terra, quando abbiamo combattuto > gli rispose il principe dei saiyan.

Ub aumentò la stretta, mozzandogli il fiato.

< La vita di un guerriero obbliga sempre a scelte difficili, orribili.

18 è venuta a dirmi in lacrime che aveva dovuto lasciare Elly da sola in quell’inferno.

Ero venuto per avvertirvi, per mandarvi ad aiutare quella povera ragazzina...

_Ed_ invece sono costretto ad implorare il mio migliore amico di annientare mio genero e me > pensò Crilin .

“Lanciala!” gridò  Crilin , tra le lacrime, prima di svenire sempre tra le braccia di Uub .

Goku guardò Vegeta, indurendo l’espressione.

< L’ Ub che conosco non avrebbe mai fatto tutto questo, non avrebbe stretto Vegeta come fosse un trofeo, non mi avrebbe ricattato > si disse.

Goku  supersaiyan di settimo livello si disse: < Ha dimostrato un cuore puro! Devo credergli che questo attacco non gli farà niente >. Gridando, scagliò il colpo,  Kid Uub venne colpito in pieno.

Crilin venne sbalzato via, primo di ferite, ma ancora incosciente.

Uub continuò a gridare, mentre  Kid Bu dentro di lui veniva distrutto. Si trasformò in una nuvola nera che implose, disintegrandosi.

Ub crollò a terra, incosciente, Goku gli atterrò davanti e lo controllò.

< È sano, solo svenuto e finalmente libero da quella nefasta possessione > pensò.

“Ho buone notizie!”. La voce di Mr.  Satan lo riscosse dai suoi pensieri e si voltò, trovandoselo festante davanti. “Con le sfere del drago abbiamo cancellato il ricordo di questa brutta storia!” gridò.

Goku si grattò la testa, scompigliandosi i capelli.

“Urca! Appena in tempo” disse.

Mr. Satan lo guardò confuso.

“Appena in tempo? Il nemico non era già stato sconfitto”.

Goku inarcò un sopracciglio.

“Scusalo, Son. Aveva frainteso. Il nemico sconfitto di cui gli avevo parlato era Cell” spiegò Piccolo, entrando. Raggiunse Goku e lo abbracciò, Son si abbandonò contro di lui, stanco e il namecciano lo avvolse nel suo mantello.

“Cell? Questa devi raccontarmela” biascicò.

Junior annuì, dicendogli: “L’importante per ora è che l’influsso di  Lourth sia stato spezzato”.

“Ehi! Qualcuno mi ringrazi!” si lamentò Mr. Satan.


	37. Cap.37 Una statua per Son Goku

Cap.37 Una statua per Son Goku

“Mi ricordo che qualcuno ci ha salvato, ma non mi ricordo chi e da cosa” commentò un signore di una certa età. 

“Anche io”. Aggiunse una ragazzina. 

Trunks teneva Vegeta appoggiato contro di sé, mentre lo trascinava fuori da ciò che rimaneva del palazzo.

Mr.  Satan stava abbracciando  Uub , che si era ripreso. 

“Vi dico io cosa è successo!” tuonò il principe dei saiyan.

Trunks batté le palpebre, guardandolo confuso.

Junior si voltò verso di lui, assottigliando gli occhi.

“Un mostro ci ha attaccati!” gridò il principe dei saiyan. Indicò Goku. “Quel ‘beota’ lì, allievo di Mr.  Satan , ci ha salvati” spiegò.

Trunks guardò suo padre, impallidendo.

< Da quando mio padre fa cose del genere? >.

“U-urca...” esalò Goku, grattandosi la testa imbarazzato. La folla lo stava fissando.

< Vegeta deve aver preso una botta in testa più forte del previsto > si disse  Crilin .

Ub si voltò verso Mr. Satan.

“Sì, è andata così, vero?” domandò.

< Maestro, farti finalmente acclamare come l’eroe che sei, sarà il mio modo di espiare tutto questo. Ti prego, perdonami > pensò.

Mr. Satan deglutì a vuoto e notò che Vegeta lo fissava con astio.

< Mi sta minacciando! > pensò.

<  Kakaroth , si merita di essere finalmente riconosciuto da questa gentaglia > si disse il principe dei saiyan.

Mr.  Satan fece una smorfia.

“Ce-certo... Questo mio allievo ha aiutato  Ub a salvarvi tutti!” gridò, allargando le braccia. “Io ormai sono vecchio, lascio fare ai giovani”. Aggiunse.

Crilin lo guardò andare al centro della piazza.

“Vedete, tutto questo è merito dei miei insegnamenti...”. Mr.  Satan iniziò ad autocelebrarsi, sfregando le mani eccitato.

Diversi terrestri iniziarono ad applaudirlo, altri sollevarono festanti Goku sul capo.

“Urca!” gridò Son, sgranando gli occhi, mentre veniva trascinato via. Si guardò intorno e scoppiò a ridere.

Crilin lo guardò mentre lo portavano via.

< Ha gli occhi di un bambino felice. In fondo ha sempre voluto solo questo, essere amato ed integrarsi tra i terrestri > pensò.

“Evviva Mr. Satan! Evviva Uub! Evviva...”. La folla s’interruppe dal gridare le sue ovazioni.

“Son Goku!” suggerì Ub.

La folla sbraitò: “Evviva Mr. Satan! Evviva Uub! Evviva Goku!”.

Vegeta indietreggiò, nascondendosi nell’ombra, incrociando le braccia.

< A me non interessa tutto questo. Voglio solo andare da ‘lei’: la mia  Bulma > pensò.

Piccolo gli si affiancò.

“Hai fatto bene” sussurrò.

< Non vedo l’ora di poterlo raccontare ad Elly, ma ora sarà meglio che torni da mio figlio.

Accidenti a Mr. Satan, io mi stavo riposando e sono dovuto accorrere qui perché aveva frainteso. Anche se, come al solito, è stato utile involontariamente > rifletté.

Vegeta annuì.

“Qui sorgerà la statua di Son Goku!” stabilì il re, scodinzolando. Seguendo il corteo che portava in trionfo l’eroe della Terra.


End file.
